


Can you keep a secret?

by spaceyeli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can you keep a secret AU, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Phichit owns a bakery because i think that would be neat, Yuuri and Viktor are dorks, insecure yuuri, or victuuri, the tiniest bit of angst, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyeli/pseuds/spaceyeli
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki accidentally spills all of his secrets to a handsome stranger on the plane. He's never been so embarrassed, but at least he never has to see this stranger again once he exits the plane. Or, that's what he thinks.When the stranger shows up at his work, Yuuri's world is turned upside down.





	1. A strange twist of fate

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i never thought i would write this but when i was rereading can you keep a secret for the fourth (i think) time suddenly it popped into my head that this would be a perfect AU for viktuuri. i tried to forget about it, but one night the words just started flowing out of me. so! Here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Everyone keeps secrets. Some little white lies, small things you hide from your parents and friends to keep them happy. This generally doesn’t hurt anyone, right? 

Things like; you once broke your roommate’s favourite mug and instead of fessing up to it, you threw away the shards and now you pretend to be shocked every time they wonder where it is. 

You once had the opportunity to lose your virginity to the guy you’d been crushing on in college but you threw up on him because you were so nervous and you never spoke to him again. 

Maybe a tiny secret, like you keeping on lying to your parents about your supposedly amazing career even though you’re still working as a marketing assistant. Not even that, a junior marketing assistant. 

Keeping those secrets isn’t so bad, Yuuri keeps telling himself. Especially when those secrets are kept to mask your failures, and you have the chance to make up for those. Right now. At this very important business meeting Yuuri is attending, representing his company, Agape Cola. It’s almost impossible to mess up, because the deal is basically already made. The only thing he has to do is show up, do his little speech and shake hands. Closed deal. Easy peasy. 

Yuuri’s mind drifts off while the marketing executives in front of him keep talking about ‘multi-logistical formative alliances’, ‘synergy alternatives’ and ‘diffusion of innovation’. His brain reminds him of the importance of doing well in this meeting, and the possibility of a promotion that that might come with that. Concentrate, focus, and smile. Concentrate, focus, and smile.

Because Yuuri keeps repeating this mantra anxiously inside his head, he vaguely hears something about “so that’s why we’ve decided to rebrand, and we’re afraid our paths will diverge from here on out.” Paths will diverge?! That doesn’t sound like ‘business deal already made’ at all! 

He whips his head up from his notes and looks at the women in front of him. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that last part?” he manages. The women exchange a look. “As we just said, we feel that the image that the Agape Cola brand projecting is too extravagant for the Sawdust Perfume company. We’re trying to pull in our clients based on a strong, masculine image and Agape Cola has just grown… too feminine to be a fit with us any longer. We’ll draw up the paperwork later and –” 

Yuuri’s brain is working overtime. How could this be happening to him?! His boss, Celestino, said this was a done deal, he can’t possibly return to the office having failed! He needs this for his promotion, to make his family proud. Quickly, he springs to his feet, interrupting the women. 

“Actually, I am of the opinion that Agape Cola and Sawdust Perfume could still work together in perfect agreement.” He says, becoming progressively louder because of his nerves, voice only cracking twice. “The femininity that the Agape Cola’s marketing strategy is projecting is only in the eye of the beholder!” Yuuri becomes a tiny bit more confident the more he speaks, picking up a can of Agape Cola that was on the table and waving it around furiously. “The lines between femininity and masculinity are becoming increasingly vague over time. Plus, even if this distinction were there, wouldn’t Sawdust Perfume benefit from the extravagant influence that a business deal with Agape Cola could have? It could help persuade women buying it for their boyfriends for Christmas!” 

The women looked at him interestedly, so Yuuri finds the courage to keep going. “Perfume is hugely popular as a gift. Just focussing on the men in the market would be close-minded. We, from Agape Cola, believe it would be an incredible loss if we stopped working together. Together, we’ve stood strong for almost five years now, and we will stand strong forever!” Yuuri nearly yells, almost smashing the Agape can down on the conference table, he reaches for the ring pull for emphasis, and snaps it back.

And a volcano explodes.

Fizzy drink explodes out of the can, drenching the papers on the table, drenching the amazingly clean carpet, drenching the… executive marketing director of Sawdust Perfume. 

“Fuck!” She yells. 

“I’m sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry! I-“ Yuuri fumbles. 

“Does this stuff stain?” The woman asks irritably. 

“Err… I don’t know.” Yuuri answers honestly.

“I’ll get a wipe.” Her assistant says.

Yuuri looks at the woman who basically has his entire future in her hands. His heart is beating around fifteen times the normal speed and his head is bright red. He looks at her hopelessly.

“Please, don’t tell my boss.”

* * *

Trying to take a sip from his (second) White Russian, Yuuri whines into the tiny microphone of his earbuds that are plugged into his phone. “Oh Phichit, it was AWFUL! I’ve never been so mortified in my life!” Except for the time he almost caught him sitting on the bathroom floor at 6 AM, stress-eating the muffins Phichit had painstakingly prepared for when his family would visit them the next day, Yuuri silently adds. He buries his head in his hands. “I’m quitting my job and my life and taking the next flight to St. Petersburg.”

“Ooooh and I thought I was the drama queen!” Phichit’s voice comes from the other end of the line. “No, but seriously Yuuri, it was an honest mistake! Yes, fine, it was a bit…” Yuuri hears some suppressed sniggers from his ever-cheerful roommate and sighs. “…clumsy of you, and maybe not the most clever thing to do when this was your big shot at a promotion-“

“Phichiiiittt!” Yuuri groans. “I’m trying to cope with the heavy weight of living and you’re making fun of me!”

“I love you, Yuuri. I’m also trying to distract you from your flight.” Butterflies immediately returning to Yuuri’s stomach. “Wait, did I say flight? I meant… Flight of the Bumblebee! Remember when we tried to play that on the piano?!”

Phichit’s good intentions won’t help him anyway. Yuuri pinches the bridge of his nose. It’s not that he’s afraid of flying. It’s just that he’s… wary. Being 10,000 meters above the ground in a metal craft, it’s all safe and science. Right? Yes. Right. Fear is for the weak.  
Phichit apologizes again and tells him everything will be fine, absolutely fine. He promises to pick Yuuri up in Detroit and then they say their goodbyes. 

Yuuri puts his phone in his pocket and downs his cocktail. This morning, he had too many nerves for the meeting to have any left for the flight to New York. He glances around JFK Airport terminal before walking to his gate. He takes a deep breath and tells himself to calm down, surely he’ll be perfectly fine?!

* * *

The two cocktails slowly working his way into his system, Yuuri is feeling better by the second. Straightening his shoulders a bit, he convinces himself he’ll be fine with every step he takes, looking straight forward, he’s almost at the gate, he’s smiling at the flight attendant and –

He smashes into someone. 

He immediately smells the sweet soda that is now drenching is shirt, his brain taking a bit more time to process what happened. 

“Watch where you’re going.” A grumpy woman hisses. “You spilt my perfectly good drink!” And she stalks off.

Yuuri, looking down at his shirt, thinks this must be karma and is ready to accept his fate. He walks up to the flight attendant, who saw everything and must think he’s a complete idiot, presenting his ID and boarding pass. 

“I’m so sorry for your shirt!” She says sympathetically. “Things haven’t been going your way today, have they?”

“You could say that again.” Yuuri grimaces. Why didn’t he just stay in bed this morning?

“You know, there’s a few seats left in business class,” the flight attendant winks. “I might just be able to squeeze you in, if you wanted to.”

Yuuri can’t believe his ears. "You can do that?” 

“When there’s seats left empty we can! Especially on short flights like this one. But don’t go around telling it to everyone.” She tells him, with a secretive smile on her lips. 

Secrets, Yuuri thought, finally something he could wrap his head around. Maybe this day will turn out all right after all, he hopes, keeping his fingers crossed as he is led to a beautiful, spacious chair in first class. First class!

Yuuri is counting his lucky stars from the most comfortable chair he’s ever sat in, enjoying his second glass of champagne, of which there apparently is an endless supply on board. He looks around the cabin, curious to see who else is flying first class. He sees a few families in front of him, a young man with silver hair in casual clothes on his left and some older ladies behind him. 

Yuuri casts another careful glance to the left as his champagned brain needed a bit more time to progress – woah. That’s an attractive man. Looking way too good, he’s 1000% out of Yuuri’s league. Strange, thinks Yuuri, he looks somewhat familiar, like Yuuri has seen him somewhere before. The man must’ve felt his look on him, because he looks over at Yuuri, light blue eyes settling on him. 

Yuuri, embarrassed that he got caught staring for just a bit too long, pulls his face into an awkward smile and quickly hides his face in the flight safety instructions. Bad idea. Yuuri quickly puts those away again and takes another sip of champagne. He’s starting to get a bit drowsy when the pilot rudely awakes him by welcoming him to the flight, and could he please put his seatbelt on and thank you for flying with American Airlines. 

Yuuri’s nerves come raging back as he grips the armrests of his (still so very comfortable) chair. He’s fine. He’s going to be fine. Phichit will pick him up from the airport and they will go home and drink more cheap wine and watch some RuPaul’s Drag Race and the flight will be fine and –

Oh. They’re fine. He’s fine. The plane is level and flies at a steady pace. If Yuuri closes his eyes, he doesn’t even really realize they’re flying. Mmm, the champagne is very delicious, and his chair is very comfortable, wouldn’t it be nice to just close his eyes for a sec and…

Yuuri is suddenly jolted awake. His chair seems to be shaking underneath him, and the room around him is making a lot of creaky noises. Creaky noises? Slowly the screams of the fellow passengers and the panicky speed walking of the flight attendants start seeping through into his brain. He’s on a plane, he’s on a plane that’s making an un-planely lot of noise, he’s on a plane that’s shaking, he’s on a plane that’s going to crash! 

They’re going to die!

“What?” asks the silver-haired man sitting in the chair next to Yuuri.

“We’re going to die!” Yuuri yells, only now realizing he’s been talking (screaming?) out loud the whole time.

“I’m sure we’re not,” the man says kindly. “We’re just hitting some turbulence, is what the pilot just told us, I think we-“

“Do you THINK,” Yuuri says, turning around and probably looking like an idiot to this man with the beautiful voice and a slight accent that he currently does not have the time to place, “that they would tell us if we’re actually crashing? No! They would tell us to keep calm and that they hit slight turbulence and that we’ll be fine even though we’re totally going to die!”

The chaos in the rest of the plane is growing, a flight attendant hitting his head while trying to buckle in a child and falling to the ground, the old ladies behind Yuuri crying for their wives and husbands, someone running back to their seat from the toilet with their jeans still around their ankles. 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri moans. “This is it. I’m never going to lose my virginity.”

“I’m sorry?” The man next to him says.

“I’m going to die in a plane crash and I’ll never have had sex!” Yuuri’s brain goes into full panic mode. “I’ll die and my parents will finally hear about my failed career. I’ll be a disappointment to them even after my death!”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” The man says politely.

“It is, I’ve been a disappointment to them ever since I faked that injury to get out of PE in second grade…

… I once got so drunk at an office party that I got the idea to photocopy my butt, the photo is still up on the wall today because everyone wants to know whose ass it is…

… I was talking about my ancient neighbour in the hallway with my roommate telling him ‘I thought she’d be dead by now’ and right then she walked by, I’m sure she heard because I keep finding our packages drenched even when it’s not raining…”

Yuuri’s mouth seems to be running away from him. The plane suddenly levels again, allowing Yuuri to breathe for the first time in minutes. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells the stranger, feeling some sense of realization. “I don’t know what came over me, if you could please forget all that I’ve said in the past few –“ and the plane lurches again, dropping a few meters and shaking furiously. The gates in Yuuri’s brain that protected his secrets open and they all come crashing through like an unstoppable tidal wave.

“…I’ve never eaten oysters in my life…

…when my co-worker bosses me around for the twentieth time that day, I vent by watering his plant with orange juice…

…when I can’t spend Christmas with my family I stay inside and watch every movie from the list of Hallmark Christmas films with heterosexual couples wearing red and green for a week straight…

…when I’m having an anxiety attack one of the things that calm me down is sitting in a quiet room surrounded by a million of fairy lights…

…I had a sexy dream about my roommate Phichit, and I know we’re all gay, but I don’t see him that way, but I can’t ever tell him…

…I once took one lollipop from a candy store when I was five, and I still dream about going back to pay for it 18 years later…

…I think cherry blossoms are the most beautiful things Mother Nature has created and every time I walk through them I almost start to cry because they’re so aesthetically pleasing…

…whenever I’m feeling down I’d rather share my secrets with my dog than anyone else…

…I put an internship at the marketing department of some large cosmetics company but I just had an interview there and never got hired…

...I used to check the attic in my childhood home every night to check for vampires...

...sometimes I think about random prime numbers when I’m typing in my pin of my credit card just in case someone is trying to read my mind…

… Whenever my co-worker wants to discuss her love life with me, she asks me to go over the Buchanan numbers with her, which is basically an excuse to get a Starbucks…

* * *

“Sir?”

Yuuri looks up at someone tapping on his shoulder quite insistently. 

“Sir?” The flight attendant repeats.

“Yes?” Yuuri says hoarsely, throat sore from his secret-spilling session. 

“Sir, we’ve landed.” She smiles at him gently.

“I, eh, I, wha, we have?” Yuuri stutters, seeing the almost empty plane around him except for the man with the silver hair, realization dawning upon him. He’s been spilling his secrets to this complete stranger on a plane! A charming stranger admittedly, not that it matters, because Yuuri has never been this embarrassed in his life. He told him he’d been having secret sexy dreams about Phichit! That he thought his neighbour was dead! And about his addiction to bad Christmas movies! 

He stands up quickly, face redder than it’s ever been. “I’m so sorry. I’m just… a nervous flier.” He stumbles over his words as he looks at his fellow traveller. 

“That’s quite alright.” The stranger seems to have trouble holding back a smile, his blue eyes twinkling at Yuuri. 

Yuuri promptly turns around and almost runs out of the plane.

* * *

“YUURI!!!” is the first thing he hears when he comes through the arrival doors, and before processing this he feels two arms hugging him so tight he feels as if he’s breaking a few ribs. “Yuuuuriiiiiiiiiii, I saw the ambulances, I heard about people coming out of your plane into ambulances, I heard about the turbulence, Yuuri, my dear, sweet Yuuri, are you OKAY?!” Phichit wails, lifting Yuuri off the ground. 

“I mean,” Yuuri starts, all of his thoughts momentarily occupied by his friend squeezing the shit out of him, “I mean, we had pretty bad turbulence, but luckily I had my seatbelt on, and…”

“So how are you MENTALLY? How is your brain coping with this disaster flight?” 

Suddenly all the secrets he spilled come rushing back. There’s a man out there who knows all his secrets. He’s about to tell Phichit all about this horrifying experience, but then Yuuri realizes Phichit would not take it so kindly that Yuuri had been keeping secrets from him. Phichit’s unofficial motto is honesty is the best policy, constantly TMI’ing Yuuri with every single detail of his life. 

So keeping this story in, having enough room in his brain for a secret story as all others seem to have escaped from there, Yuuri quickly walks to the car with Phichit, hoping to avoid the silver-haired stranger. Yuuri’s quietness on the drive back is blamed on his fear of flying and his near-death experience. Phichit fills the silence with talk of his bakery, making sure Yuuri’s mind never wanders far.

* * *

The next Monday, after being almost violently peptalked out of bed by Phichit, Yuuri slowly walks up to the doors of the Detroit department of the Agape Cola Company. This is fine, he repeats to himself. You’ll give your explanation to Celestino, he’ll be disappointed but also laugh at you, and hopefully that’ll cheer him up enough to make him forget to fire you. Yes, he tells himself, you’ll be fine. 

But when he pushes the door open, everything seems clearly not fine. People are running around frantically, Leo de la Iglesia from Designing tripping over his unlaced shoelaces while he runs to the elevator, Michele almost dropping a pile of important looking papers from the second floor, and Ji Guang-Hong frantically types nonsense in a random document on his laptop.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri says to their janitor. “But what’s going on?”

“Ah,” the janitor says. “Haven’t you heard? The Boss is in the house today.”

“The boss? Celestino? Why is that such a big deal?”

“No, not the boss. I mean the Boss of Bosses. The Ultimate Agape Boss. Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri stares at the janitor, not knowing if he’s serious. “Viktor Nikiforov? But I thought he was –“

“Retired, on his trip around the world, raising a secret family somewhere, or all three at the same time? No, he isn’t doing any of those things. Apparently he’s back to work, and the first thing he decided to do is check up on the Detroit department. Nobody knows what it means or why exactly it’s happening, but it is. So if I were you, I’d better get to your desk and pretend you’re working really hard if you want to make a good impression.”

Yuuri, still in shock like the rest of the building, thanks the janitor and starts running up the stairs. The elusive Viktor Nikiforov? So secretive that no one is sure what he looks like? The marketing genius who singlehandedly built an entire brand out of almost nothing? Is here? 

Yuuri quickly walks to his office in the marketing department, where Celestino is giving everyone a quick warning to act natural, as Viktor Nikiforov is currently getting a tour of the building and could walk in at any second. Yuuri quickly sits down on his uncomfortable desk chair, mind quickly flashing to the heaven that was his first class-seat. Don’t think about that, he scolds himself, copying Guang-Hong’s idea of opening a random document on his computer. 

He opens a file about Sawdust Perfume that he left on his desk last Thursday, and grabs a pen to tap it to his lips to look extra busy. He takes a quick glance around the rest of the office, and that’s all it takes to realize that everyone’s posed exactly the same. Everyone, even JJ, who usually can’t sit still for one second because he HAS to talk about himself at LEAST 78 times per hour, is sitting silently, tapping away at their keyboards or writing in a file. 

Look natural, Celestino had said. But there’s nothing natural about the current state of the office. Suddenly, Yuuri gets the brilliant idea to grab a cup of coffee. What could be more natural than that? 

He stands up gingerly and starts to make his way towards the coffee machine, when a glamorous man dressed in a sharp, navy suit (who, quite honestly, is exuding sex appeal), waltzes into the marketing office. “Marketing!” he proclaims. “Possibly one of the sexiest departments in the building!” 

Yuuri glances over at his colleagues, confused. Would this be the incredible Viktor Nikiforov? Strange, he’d imagined someone a tad more timid, very enthusiastic but not this… exceedingly sensual?

“Don’t worry about him.” A voice Yuuri vaguely recognizes from somewhere chuckles. “Christophe can be a bit… over the top. But he means well.” 

Two people walk into the office at the same time, following Christophe closely. One of them is Celestino, who makes some dramatic hand gestures as he introduces the two people. “Everyone, this is Christophe Giacometti, designer of the original Agape logo.” 

Yuuri tears his gaze away from Christophe to glance at the other, more casually dressed man, who’s half-hidden from his view by Celestino. Yuuri seems to catch a flash of silver hair. That’s funny, he thinks to himself, that reminds me of…

Celestino steps out of the way and Yuuri suddenly has an unobstructed view of the second man in the room. And that’s the exact moment Yuuri’s heart stops. 

 

It’s the man from the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah who would've seen that coming?  
> I already finished a rough draft of the entire story, so it'll definitely be a finished fic! I hope you liked the first chapter :D


	2. Airplane love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a one-on-one with Viktor, making him nervous for various reasons.

Yuuri gasps, and quickly turns around. How can this be? Did the silver-haired man accidentally walk into the office? Did he find out who Yuuri was and had he come to blackmail him? What is happening?!

Yuuri speedwalks back to his desk with his back turned to the party standing in the door opening. He sits down, slowly and carefully moving JJ’s plant in front of his face. Yuuri peers between the leaves to get a better look at the man – maybe he’d seen it wrong?

No, Yuuri realizes, it’s definitely, undoubtedly, unfortunately, 100% him, his chest immediately filling with anxiety. So what is the mystery man doing here?! (Un)Luckily for Yuuri, this question is answered immediately.

“This is Viktor Nikiforov.” Celestino introduces the man. “He’s visiting the Detroit location to see what’s going on here and to discuss some new business ideas with us.”

The introductions keep on going, Viktor explaining a bit more what he’s doing here. But Yuuri isn’t processing any of what he’s saying. Viktor… Nikiforov? Is the man from the plane? The one who knows literally all of his secrets?? Yuuri’s brain is displaying error messages, which prevents him from hearing what else is being said.

“I’m very happy to be back, I have been on a break for a while, mostly because I’d been working non-stop for so many years I forgot what actually enjoying life was like! Let’s just say I’ve been… hibernating.” Mr Nikiforov grins, the office laughing with him. 

This snaps Yuuri out of his spiralling stream of thought (including stuff like: maybe it’s all a practical joke oh my god I told him about my photocopied butt oh my god I told him about my sexy dream about Phichit oh my god I want to die) and has him focus his attention back on the mystery man – who’s apparently the CEO of his company. 

“…so I’ll be around here for about a week and then I’ll go back to San Francisco, where the headquarters is based. So please behave how you normally would. I’m not here to observe and punish you! Also, please call me Viktor, Mr Nikiforov is way too long and formal.” Mr Nikiforov smiles, and it hits Yuuri again how beautiful his boss actually is, which is a small detail he’d forgotten because of his terrified, champagne-induced haze on the plane. But the fear is definitely the dominant feeling right now. 

I’ll be fine, Yuuri repeats to himself, if I just stay hidden behind this plant. Yuuri curses his past self for not having the psychic abilities that would’ve seen this coming, so that he wouldn’t have been poisoning this plant with orange juice for months now, and it would actually have some leaves left to hide behind. Yuuri still vows to stay behind this plant this week, come in before and leave after Mr Nikiforov. He won’t have to see nor recognize Yuuri at all. Usually Yuuri is pretty good at staying invisible. He’ll just not get coffee and go to the toilet for a week. This is fine. He will be fine. His secrets will be f – 

“…and this is Jean-Jaques Leroy, and Yuuri Katsuki, our junior marketing assistants.” Yuuri suddenly hears a voice materialize to his right, the group of three arriving at his and JJ’s shared desk. Yuuri shrinks in on himself while JJ jumps up immediately. 

“Please, call me JJ!” He proclaims, grabbing Mr Nikiforov’s hand and shaking it vigorously. “My parents are Canadian, that’s why the beautiful French name, but JJ just sounds more like me, more like the JJ brand, you know!” 

Mr Nikiforov and Mr Giacometti smile politely after exchanging a look. Yuuri thinks he might just survive this and stay invisible when JJ starts to roll up his sleeve to show his JJ tattoo on his biceps. Exactly at that moment though, Mr Nikiforov turns to him, reaching out his hand to introduce himself. Yuuri looks up into those blue eyes and instantly sees the dreaded recognition flashing through them, and more then ever does he want to die. 

“Hello!” A smile starts to break through on Mr Nikiforov’s face. “My name is Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri Katsuki, isn’t it? Gosh, the plant on your shared desk seems to be having a hard time surviving!” 

“Yeah, it’s mine, and I can’t seem to figure out what’s wrong with it,” JJ says, touching the plant leaves while looking lost in thought. “I’ve tried everything!” 

Yuuri, in the meantime, is having violent war flashbacks (“ _when my co-worker bosses me around for the umpteenth time I vent by watering his plant with orange juice _”). He looks at the plant, and then up at Mr Nikiforov, looking hopeless.__

____

“Anyway!” Celestino claps his hands together. “It’s time that we’re off to meet the design team now.” 

“Oh, yes!” Christophe sighs. “You know, it’s been too long since I’ve had a good design session, if you know what I mean.” Christophe winks at Yuuri, who immediately goes bright red. 

Have the fates sent these two men on his path specifically to make him so incredibly uncomfortable? Yuuri watches the men walk away numbly. Mr Nikiforov turns around and flashes Yuuri a quick grin, after which he re-joins the group and exits through the door.

Yuuri, finally able to breathe again, buries his head in his hands. How is this happening to him? What is even happening to him? Oh my god, Yuuri suddenly realizes, he told Mr Nikiforov about faking the internship on his resume. He’s going to get fired! He’s going to lose his job and he’s going to have to tell his parents and… 

While Yuuri is spiralling, the rest of the office is preoccupied with whole different emotions. “What a charming man! He’s been out of the public eye for so long, but I still can’t believe how much he’s changed since he’d been seen last! He looks so good with this haircut!” Mila gushes. 

When the office has calmed down a bit, Yuuri also starts to get a grip on his thoughts again. He didn’t commit a criminal offence of anything like that, did he? Doesn’t everyone tell a little white lie every now and then? Maybe Mr Nikiforov hadn’t even recognized him! It was a short flight after all, and maybe Mr Nikiforov zoned out after 5 minutes of Yuuri babbling. Yes, Yuuri thinks, he probably doesn’t even remember anything Yuuri said. It will be fine. He takes a deep breath and starts getting to work to distract and convince himself.

* * *

“Yuuri?” A voice calling his name snaps him out of his focus. 

“Yuuri?” Celestino repeats. 

“Oh! That’s me. Eh, yes?” Yuuri hastily replies. 

“Come with me please.” The words scare the shit out of Yuuri as he joins boss walking to the elevator. 

“Is this about… my meeting with Sawdust Perfume last Friday? Because I know I messed up but it wasn’t completely my fault and the exec said she didn’t mind and I offered to pay for the drycleaners and they hadn’t informed us of their plans beforehand and…” 

Yuuri rattles on before Celestino interrupts him. “Drycleaners? What are you on about? I heard they were quite taken with your speech and are now reconsidering their image, again. They’re a wishy-washy bunch over there. Anyway, well done, Yuuri. That’s not why I came to get you.” 

Yuuri can’t believe his ears. He’d done well? He is not getting fired? 

“No,” Celestino continues. “Actually, Viktor Nikiforov asked if he could speak with you.”

“Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri sputters. “With me? But… why?” 

“Hell if I know. He talked about getting inspiration from the people here, so I suppose he just wants to get to know some of you. Just be chill and answer his questions. You’re extremely well informed of everything that’s going on around here, Yuuri. You’ll be fine.” 

Celestino pats him on the back and opens the office door they arrived at, shoving Yuuri inside and closing the door behind him. 

Yuuri is alone in a room. Yuuri is alone in a room with one other person. Yuuri is alone in a room with Viktor Nikiforov. The man who singlehandedly possesses all his secrets. Oh my god.

Mr Nikiforov opens his mouth to say something, eyes wrinkly with smiles, but Yuuri quickly starts talking before he can say something and fire him. “I know I said all of those things on the plane, but most of them were from so long ago and I exaggerated most of them, I didn’t lie about all of it and it’s just because I’m afraid of planes and heights and, and, and please don’t fire me!” He rapidly speaks. 

This makes Viktor Nikiforov look even more amused. “Hello to you too. Fire you? You think I’d fire you about something as trivial as a fear of planes? Tell me, do I seem like that bossy?” He says teasingly. 

Yuuri has no clue what to make of this. “I… ehhh, you won’t fire me?”

“No way!” Mr Nikiforov laughs. “No, because you’ve been so honest with me before, granted, that was under very different circumstances, I wanted to ask you something. Is everyone always so quiet around here? No one was talking with one another when I entered the room.”

Yuuri laughs nervously. “No, Mr Nikiforov, normally it’s a chaotic mess in here, if I’m honest. There’s always someone playing music, or handing out baked goods they made, or just basically making a mess.”

Viktor Nikiforov’s grin broadens. “That’s what I thought! I’ve been out of the run for so long. God knows what’s changed!” Yuuri is starting to relax a tiny bit. Viktor Nikiforov is way kinder than he thought; also his laugh is making him feel things that Yuuri quickly shoves away. He’ll analyse his messy emotions later. 

“I also called you here to ask you something. I came from New York when we met, obviously, but it was for a rather… delicate matter. I wonder, could we keep it between us that we met before today?”

Yuuri can’t believe his ears. His boss, who is perfectly capable of ruining his life at any second, wants to them promise that they pretend they never met before? 

“Yes! Yes! Yes, please, Mr Nikiforov!” Yuuri quickly says before he can stop himself. 

Mr Nikiforov laughs again, making him feel queasy. “Of course, that’s great. I won’t make you promise not to say anything to anyone next time you’re on a plane though!” He says, making Yuuri cringe but also develop a tiny crush. “Also, please call me Viktor. I’m not that old!” 

After an awkward goodbye, Yuuri flees out of the office, his mind racing. This is good news, right? Mr Niki… Viktor wanting to keep it all under wraps? They don’t have any more reason to pay special attention to each other. Viktor will be leaving the city in a week and Yuuri’s secrets will be safe. Then why does Yuuri feel strangely disappointed?  
Trying to shrug off the confusing feelings for a later time, he tries to get back to work. 

* * *

Coming home at the end of the day, Yuuri immediately smells something baking in the oven. Following his nose, he ends up in the kitchen of his and Phichit’s shared flat. 

“Smells lovely, Phichit!” Yuuri says, while shrugging off his coat.

“You’re hoooome!” Phichit yells, turning around with all the baking utensils one can imagine in his hands, apron covered in what looks like chocolate batter. “How was your day?”

Yuuri sighs. “It was a wild ride, if I can euphemize it.”

“What, did Celestino fire you? You know you can always have a job in my bakery, Yuuri-boi.”

“No, I almost wish that was the worst possible thing that could’ve happened today.” Phichit looks at him questioningly. “The meeting ended up fine, actually, Celestino said they’re probably going to sign the renewed contract anyway. No, what happened… ooooh, I can’t tell you! I’m so ashamed!” 

Phichit grabs Yuuri by his shoulders with his flour-covered hands. “Yuuri. No secrets between us! I know everything about you,” Yuuri avoids Phichit’s eyes, “from your failed hook-up with Daniel in college, to your fears and phobias, to you spilling soda all over the exec on your first business trip! You can’t get rid of me ever.” 

Yuuri sighs, thinking that surely Viktor didn’t mean he couldn’t tell his best friend about their meeting, surely Viktor told his best friend about it too? 

“Fine, but you can’t tell anyone, Phichit, because this is a secret that’s not just mine to keep.” Phichit nods his head in understanding. “On the flight last weekend, you know, the one where I thought I was going to die, I was upgraded to business class because the flight attendant felt sorry for me. Yes, I know, that’s nothing to be upset about, don’t look at me that way! I was put next to this 20-something-year old man with silver hair and really, really blue eyes.”

Phichit gasps. “Airplane love story!! Please tell me this is an airplane love story!”

Yuuri glares at Phichit. “So I sit down, maybe have a tiny bit too much champagne, and we take off. All is fine, I’m calm, I’m cool, I’m collected, or at least, you know, as much as I’m capable of. And then I get rudely awoken from my peaceful nap by everyone around me yelling and screaming and falling on the ground and bleeding. Then I realize how much the plane is shaking and Zeus is throwing us around, and I decide we’re going to die.” 

“I’ve never heard you tell a story so dramatically,” Phichit smiles, settling on a kitchen stool and leans his head on his hands. 

“So, as you do, I start to spill all my deepest, darkest secrets to the stranger sitting next to me.” Phichit gasps. “I told him about me lying on my resume, I told him about that almost-hook up in college, I told him about the orange juice, I told him about…” Yuuri stops himself, reminding that he hasn’t even told Phichit all of his secrets. “I told him a lot. Way more than anyone should even know about anyone else! Phichit, I was so ashamed, I ran out the plane after we landed and thought I’d never see him again, so it’d all be fine.”

Phichit, mouth open, gasps again. “Plot twist?! I feel a plot twist coming! Tell me more, tell me more!”

Yuuri makes desperate gestures with his arms. “I come into work today, everyone is stressed, I have no idea what’s going on. So the janitor tells me the Boss is coming, you know, the elusive one, the marketing genius, Viktor Nikiforov. Who had been on a break for years before this, but apparently he’s ready to get back to work. So, everyone is eager to make a good impression, everyone acts way too focussed, you know how it goes. And then Viktor Nikiforov enters the room. Guess what, Phichit?”

Phichit, of course having guessed it already, gives the expected answer anyway. “What?!”

“IT’S THE MAN FROM THE PLANE! THE STRANGER I TOLD ALL MY SECRETS TO! IS! MY! BOSS!!!!”

“Nooooooooooooooo!” 

“Yes! I told him I lied on my resume, Phichit! He individually introduced himself to everyone, so also to me, and of course he remembered me! He even called me to his office later so I thought I was finally going to get fired after all that had happened. But no, he just wanted to ask me to keep it a secret that he was in New York that Friday. Also he asked me to call him Viktor instead of Mr Nikiforov. Phichit, I’ve never been so mortified and relieved at the same time! I still can hardly believe this is actually my life right now.”

“Omg Yuuri, this is like a novel. Could it be… an airplane love story?”

“Phichit, I will literally murder you.”

“Okay, okay, I’m kidding. Yuuri, that’s a mess, but I suppose that’s a good thing, right? That Viktor wants to keep everything a secret? That way he can’t tell anyone you met before, and soon it’ll just be a cringy memory. Plus, none of your secrets are that bad, are they? A tiny bit embarrassing maybe, but doesn’t everyone have a few of those?”

Yuuri obviously hasn’t told anyone his deepest, darkest secrets (except for Viktor), so he just nods. “I suppose. It’s still so stressful though, I literally feel like I want to throw up thinking about coming into work tomorrow. I might call in sick until the end of the week, when he’s leaving again”

“You’ll be fine.” Phichit reassures him. “He’s only staying until Friday? Just keep a low profile, I guess. Unless you want to bump into him? And you’re feeling nervous for a whole other reason?” Phichit teases him, trying to lighten the mood.

Yuuri pulls a face. “Can you imagine being with someone who knows every tiny little detail about you? A nightmare.”

“I was just kidding, my love. I’m sure Viktor thought you were endearing with your cute secrets. He can’t possibly hate you. You’re going to be fine, you always are, you courageous lion. And I’ll always be here for you! Here, try this raisin-cranberry scone. I need a second opinion. I’m thinking about starting a new English tea menu for the opening party of my second store in a few weeks, but I can’t seem to get the recipe quite right.” Phichit explains, shoving the scone into Yuuri’s mouth. 

It tastes amazing to Yuuri, but then again Yuuri is the least picky eater in the world, if you don’t count seafood, and apparently only has 5 taste buds on his tongue, where his roommate has forty thousand. 

“It’s delicious!” Yuuri sighs, momentarily forgetting all his problems. 

“No… No it’s not,” mumbles Phichit. “It needs more... ah! Let me try this…” He turns back to the counter and busies himself with opening all the cupboards and taking out every single ingredient. 

“I’ll see you later,” Yuuri tells him, but the words fall on deaf ears as Phichit is too focussed on his craft. Yuuri returns to his room, falling face down onto his bed, contemplating life and all the mysteries thrown at him. He goes over Phichit’s words and, for some reason, the words ‘airplane love story’ stick with him. Don’t think like that, Yuuri scolds himself. Viktor has way too much information to hold over him, no matter how attractive he might be, he has too much power. Both by knowing Yuuri’s secrets and also just generally in life.

Yuuri sighs, turning around in his bed and facing the ceiling. He can’t wait for the end of the week, when all of this madness will finally be over and everything can go back to it’s normal, boring self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaa yes sure it'll all be over at the end of the week hmhm yuuri sure :))))
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Give it (me) another shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a few emotionally confusing days at work, and hopes to relieve some stress at the office party. Of course, nothing goes exactly as planned...

Yuuri’s Tuesday and Wednesday are fairly normal, considering the circumstances, as Viktor Nikiforov is apparently up on the accountant’s floor doing whatever with money business. Everyone on his floor is a bit tenser as the presence of Viktor can be felt throughout the building, as well as the expectations and nerves come with it. 

When Thursday comes and Viktor still hasn’t shown his face in the marketing department, Yuuri feels a tad more relaxed when sitting at his desk. Yesterday and the day before, every time the door would open he would jump up frantically and purposely look away from the entrance, only to realize it was just Mila, or Celestino, or JJ walking in. Today, he feels like he’s burned himself out with nerves so much that he feels a lot calmer. Phichit has been trying to perfect his scones for the past few days, which takes care of Yuuri’s lunch every day. 

So when Viktor walks into the room unannounced, everyone is a little shook. Most out of everyone, Yuuri. 

“Good morning everyone!” Viktor says. “Today, I thought I’d sit with you! As you all probably know, I started in marketing so it’s only appropriate. Plus, I’d like to hear all the ideas you all have, to get some inspiration and maybe even inspire you back!” 

Everyone looks at each other excitedly, eager to get their chance to impress their boss.  
Yuuri, on the other hand, wants nothing more than to disappear. He knows that everything between them will be kept quiet, but still, Viktor knows everything about him! 

Viktor walks around for a bit, chatting with everyone about what they’re currently working on. Phrases like: “That’s so fascinating!” and “Couldn’t you do something like this?” are constantly being thrown around, the entire floor seemingly caught up in a brainstorm, led by the ever so charismatic Viktor. Yuuri watches on quietly as he sees Viktor put a hand on Guang-Hong’s arm, laughing about some joke about promo codes Yuuri didn’t hear. God, Viktor is so enthusiastic with everyone. Where does he get the energy from?!

Right when Viktor leans on Yuuri’s desk and starts talking to JJ, Mila walks over. “Hey, Yuuri, I was wondering… can we go over the Buchanan numbers for a bit?” Mila gives him a wink and a meaningful look, which has Yuuri guessing her date with Sara went very well last night.

Viktor looks over at the mention of the Buchanan numbers, right into Yuuri’s eyes. Suddenly Yuuri remembers ( _“Whenever my co-worker wants to discuss her crush on Sara from Accounting with me, she asks me to go over the Buchanan file with her, which is basically an excuse to get a Starbucks”_ ). Yuuri’s eyes widen and he tries to tell Mila to knock it off with his eyes. 

Mila doesn’t seem to understand the subtle art of body language. “Come on, Yuuri, you know, the Buchanan numbers?” She looks at him desperately. “It’s really important that we go over them today!”

Viktor cuts in. “That sounds really important, Yuuri. You should go! We wouldn’t want to miss a golden opportunity, would we?” He looks more amused by the second. 

As JJ is looking confusedly at the scene playing out in front of him, Yuuri can’t handle it anymore. “Sure, Mila, the Buchanan numbers. I hope they’re bringing us good news.” He says, grabbing Mila by her arm and walking away quickly, not daring to look at Viktor. 

The next 45 minutes are filled with large cappuccinos, Mila gushing about Sara from Accounting, and Yuuri considering taking the next train to nowhere. He can’t tell Mila anything about his inner turmoil though, so he just pretends to feel fine when they walk back to the office.

Shortly after they return to the office, Celestino walks in, giving Yuuri literally zero time to recover. “Ah, there you are, Viktor. How is it all going?” 

“Good, good! Everyone has such incredible ideas! I haven’t been this inspired in years!” Viktor flashes a broad smile.

“I’m glad to hear that. Anyway, has anyone seen my favourite mug around yet? I haven’t seen it for a few weeks now, so possibly someone else has taken it?”

Viktor quietly shoots a silent look to Yuuri ( _“I broke my boss’s favourite mug that he’d gotten from his late mother when he turned 30 but I haven’t had the courage to confess it yet”_ ). Yuuri immediately craves the sweet release of death again. 

“That sucks, Celestino,” Viktor says. “I’m sure someone has just misplaced it, and it’ll turn up eventually.” 

Everyone goes back to work, which Yuuri tries as well. All is going relatively fine, until someone points out the photocopy of the butt, taken at the last Christmas party. (" _I once got so drunk at an office party that I got the idea to photocopy my butt, the photo is still up on the wall today because everyone wants to know who’s ass it is_ "). “No one knows who it is yet,” they explain to Viktor. “So we’re keeping it up there until the person the butt is attached to confesses. We have fun around here!”

Yuuri can’t stop his kneejerk reaction as he balls his hands into fists and literally faceplants his head on his desk, which hurts so much more than he anticipated. He slowly raises his face again, rubbing his forehead. He sees Mila look at him questioningly, and he gives her a painful smile and thumbs up to hopefully make it seem like it was an accident that he just smashed his face down on his desk. Mila gives him an uncertain thumbs up back and turns to her computer again.

Then he spots Viktor staring intensively at the photocopy. With every second passing by, he’s becoming more and more convinced that he’s actually in a nightmare. Or maybe he actually died in the plane and this is his own personal hell. This cannot be real life.

“That’s… fascinating!” He hears Viktor say. “It seems like you sure do have a lot of fun around here.”

Yuuri closes his eyes and keeps rubbing his forehead. He doesn’t think he can handle much more of this. Why didn’t he take the picture down when no one was looking?! 

Meanwhile JJ is saying very random, complicated sentences to try and impress Viktor, but also just everyone around him. He actually doesn’t act too differently from a normal day, Yuuri thinks. It’s distracting him a bit from his own cringe. JJ saunters over to Guang-Hong’s desk, to loudly share his new ideas that he has for a TV-commercial for Christmastime. 

Yuuri rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his computer, where he has a file open on the development for a new Facebook ad. Lost in thought, he doesn’t look up when someone sits down on JJ’s chair and leans towards him. 

“What are you up to?” Viktor asks, completely shocking Yuuri and almost making him fall of his chair. 

“What am I – what am I up to?” Yuuri stutters, partially because he’s still mortified about the mug and the photo of his butt but also because Viktor looks so good today in that navy sweater. “Well, this is something on social media ads, how to reach all our target audiences with different variations of it?”

“Oh, social media! When I started out, it was mostly advertising in newspapers and TV! Tell me, what have you got so far?” Viktor leans in interestedly. 

They get caught up in some discussion about advertisement, exchanging opinions about what would work best. Yuuri almost forgets about all the mortifying things that happened earlier today and loses himself in the easy conversation with Viktor.

“You know,” Viktor says after a while, with a twinkle in his eyes. “Your opinions are actually quite refreshing. I’d love to possibly disc-“ 

Whatever Viktor is going to say next is rudely interrupted by Yuuri’s phone pinging. 

Yuuri goes red and pulls his phone out of his pocket. 

“Sorry,” he mutters. “That’s so unprofessional of me.” Quickly moving to turn his sound off, Viktor is still able to catch a glimpse of the message displayed on the lit-up screen. 

**Phichit <3: Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime pal, are you up for a scone date tonight?? I think I finally cracked the code and I can’t wait for you... **

The rest of the message is hidden, but Viktor is already leaning back disappointedly. 

“I usually turn my phone off at work, I don’t know why I didn’t today.” Yuuri hastily tries to explain. “It must’ve been because you walked in this morning, not that you make me nervous, but it’s just an unusual situation, and…” Yuuri trails off. He’s only making this worse, isn’t he? 

Viktor gives him a polite smile, apparently done with the lively discussion they’d been having just a minute before. “It’s honestly fine, Yuuri. We all forget it sometimes! I saw scones being mentioned in the message, is that right? That sounds like fun. Anyway, I won’t hold you up any longer.” Viktor stands up and walks back to his table on the other side of the room, opening his laptop and typing furiously. 

Yuuri feels like an idiot. He thought it had been going so well, especially if he wouldn’t have forgotten to turn off his phone at work. Viktor seemed so disappointed in that! Maybe he has a personal vendetta against phones. Or maybe he despises scones? 

Whatever explanation there is, Yuuri has obviously ruined his chances to impress Viktor, as the man keeps his distance from Yuuri from then on, joking around with his colleagues on the other side of the room. 

The workday comes to an end, and Yuuri is exhausted from trying to focus on work while really, all he wanted to do is talk about social media advertising with Viktor, reaching specific target audiences, about his love/hate for scones, about what he did this weekend, anything really. But the CEO seems to have lost his interest in Yuuri, never meeting his eyes and generally avoiding him.

* * *

Friday is more of the same. Viktor joins Christophe on the Design department, and Yuuri doesn’t see him all day, except for a flash of his silver hair in the hallway when Yuuri is on his way to get coffee. 

After being reminded twenty times to come to the office party to say goodbye to Viktor in a bar tonight, and refusing kindly every single time, he’s ready to leave work and enjoy his weekend hiding in his bed. 

When he comes back home, he immediately goes to sulking in the kitchen. Phichit enters their apartment half an hour later, whistling a tune that vaguely sounds like Living La Vida Loca. He stops in his tracks when he sees the telltale signs of Yuuri wallowing in self-pity, lying on top of the kitchen counters. 

“Yuuri, honey bee, what’s wrong? I told you not to take my scones with you for lunch! They weren’t good!” 

Yuuri sighs. He doesn’t even have the energy to make up some story about what happened today. “Viktor came to talk with me yesterday. We sat together and talked about some marketing strategies for like half an hour. Then you texted me about the scones, but I forgot to put my phone on silent. And Viktor looked so upset about it for some reason! I don’t know what it was exactly that made him feel that way, but he’s avoided me for the rest of yesterday and today. And Phichit,” Yuuri starts to say before he can stop himself, “he’s so nice, Phichit. And the way his brain works, it’s so impressive.” 

“Someone has got a bit of a crush!” Phichit pokes Yuuri’s arm. 

“No! I don’t!” Yuuri quickly denies. “I just admire him, that’s all! That’s why I don’t want him to be upset with me. Also because he’s literally my boss! And he’s leaving town tomorrow, and he probably won’t ever return.”

“I’m sure you’re all seeing it to be way worse. Would I have been there, I think I’d see Viktor just wanting to go to the toilet, or discuss the infusion range with Mila, or do whatever! I think it was just bad timing, Yuuri. He can’t hate you for getting a text! Don’t worry, my duderino.”

“I suppose,” Yuuri says, “if he wanted to fire me he would already have done it. So it shouldn’t be such a bad thing that he’s leaving tomorrow anyway.” He tells his brain, which is telling him to be sad, to shut up for once. “There’s an office party tonight in his honour at The Vortex, but I’m definitely not going.”

“You’re not going?! You mean, you’re not going alone! You’re only going when you’re going with me!”

“When I say I’m not going, I mean I’m not going, Phichit. I’m sad and I want to play Just Dance and eat ice cream tonight.” 

“Where would you be without me? Yuuri, they’re throwing a party for your multimillionaire boss! It is going to be amazing! They’ll have open bar, they’ll have comfortable chairs, it’ll be the office party of the century! Is Mila going to be there?”

“Yes, of course Mila is going to be there! But that doesn’t mean that I…” 

“Yes, that’s exactly what that means. You’re going and you’re taking me with you! Come on, Yuuri, it’ll be fun! You said it’s in The Vortex, right? That’s supposed to be so big, there’s like twenty-five rooms in there, so we can avoid Viktor if you want. I just want to go into The Vortex once, and drink some free booze! I will leave you alone for the rest of the year if you take me with you tonight.” Phichit pleads.

“But…”

“Pleaaaaaaaaaase Yuuri! I need a break from trying to do all kinds of paperwork for my new store! I’ll bake you all kinds of cheesecakes afterwards, and we’ll only stay for half an hour if you really hate it. I’ll pay for the taxi!” 

Because Yuuri doesn’t want Phichit to fall onto his knees to beg him, and also because he loves and appreciates his best friend a lot, Yuuri sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine. Have it your way, Phichit, force me to socialize in my weekend. But I expect a white chocolate-raspberry cheesecake for breakfast tomorrow.”

Phichit cheers, and immediately starts planning coordinating outfits for them to wear. Fancy, but also casual. Casual, but also attention-grabbing. Attention-grabbing, but also fancy. Yuuri sighs. I guess it’s just going to be one of those nights, he thinks to himself. At least he has no plans for the rest of the weekend, so his eating and gaming will just have to be postponed a day.

* * *

After a million hours of preparation, Phichit finally got Yuuri ready to step out of the house. It’s rush hour on a Friday night, making it almost impossible to book a taxi in the first place. When the taxi arrives, it drives through a puddle, almost soaking Phichit’s new sequined shoes. This instantly screams bad omens to Yuuri, but (un)fortunately, Phichit’s mood is never down. 

They arrive at the bar after a drive that should’ve taken 10, but lasted 30 minutes. Yuuri looks up at the building. It’s massive and it’s gorgeous. He mostly feels nervous, but also a tiny bit excited. He’s never been to a party like this before, and he has Phichit at his side. 

They walk up to the bouncer together, Phichit announcing them. “Yuuri Katsuki plus one for the Agape office party?” 

“Come on in, boys.” The bouncer says after checking the guest list for their names, opening the door for them.

They walk in and are immediately wowed. The Vortex is incredibly cool. Still, anxiety slams into Yuuri. He’s seeing a huge amount of people. He doesn’t know half of them, and he’s not comfortable with seeing the other half in a setting other than the office during the day. He’s offered a tequila shot by one of the many waiters and immediately he knocks back two, stuffing a lemon between his teeth. 

“Hey,” Phichit says. “It’s okay, my dude. Let’s go take a quick look around, grab a seat and then a drink, okay? Then we’ll see how your emotions are doing, and we can leave if that’s what you want!”

Yuuri nods, taking Phichit’s held out-hand. 

They walk around for a bit, ogling the high ceilings in The Vortex, which consists of a modern building built around an old church. When they get to the main part, they can’t stop staring the high ceilings and the stained-glass windows. The music is very loud in this part, resembling more of a club than a bar. 

An obnoxiously confident voice sounds through the speakers. “Yo, yo, yo! What’s up everybody! Welcome to JJ’s party, which is the BEST kind of party!! I’ll be your DJ for the evening, you lucky ducks! Here’s one of my favourites, Only Girl by Rihanna!” 

Yuuri and Phichit look at each other. “How did JJ manage to get himself in the DJ booth?” Yuuri wonders out loud. Phichit laughs, being thoroughly amused by Yuuri’s annoyance at his co-worker.

Then, Yuuri spots Viktor and Christophe drinking some kind of fancy pink cocktails at the far end, talking with some girls he recognizes from Accounting. He tugs on Phichit’s mesh sleeve, not being fully comfortable being in the same room with the man he’s both so scared and in awe of, especially after yesterday’s display and with the music being as loud as this.

Phichit leads them out of the main room to check out the other rooms. All of them have a theme. Yuuri spots a Harry Potter room, where they serve butterbeer and snacks in the shape of golden snitches. 

After dragging Phichit away from analysing his third snitch, they end up in what is the smallest room they’ve encountered so far. It’s Alice in Wonderland-inspired, flowers and playing cards surrounding them everywhere. Sara from Accounting is hanging out with Mila in this room too, greeting the duo enthusiastically. They tell Phichit and Yuuri that the bartender in this room has won several prizes in some cocktail championship they’d never heard of before, and that they absolutely needed to try the ‘Caterpillar’, or the ‘Off with their Heads!’. 

They decide to get the most of the open bar-situation and order one cocktail of every kind. They settle down comfortable chairs, made up around a table to look like the Mad Hatter’s tea party, sipping from their cocktails. Yuuri starts to relax. See, he’s capable of being social. He’s almost a normal functioning human being! 

After his and Phichit’s eighth shared cocktail, he feels so relaxed that he feels like dancing. “Let’s go back to the main roooom, Phichit!” Yuuri slurs. “I wanna danceeeeee!” 

Phichit, as tipsy (drunk?) as Yuuri, laughs, and immediately agrees. “How could I ever say no to you? Come on, sexy pants, and show me what you got!” 

Their enthusiasm is contagious, and Mila and Sara join them in their quest of becoming the centre of attention on the dance floor. When they’ve picked a spot in the church part of The Vortex, Yuuri thinks to himself that he hasn’t had this much fun since he and Phichit celebrated New Years together and held a baking competition, after which they pulled an all-nighter watching Rupaul’s Drag Race and eating millions of Phichit’s creations (all of Yuuri’s ended up inedible and in the trash). 

When El Party by Pitbull is playing, Yuuri is offered another shot of tequila. He eagerly takes it and quickly throws it back – he needs to get back to his dancing quickly, after all.

After this, the night becomes a little blurry. And it becomes a bit more blurry after seeing Viktor look at him – does he look upset? No, it must be the alcohol filling in the blanks for him. 

Yuuri doesn’t focus on that too long as the DJ, still JJ, playing some epic remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons, and he can’t stand still. He's actually quite impressed with JJ's music choice. Yuuri and Phichit followed some dance classes a few years back, where they mostly just twirled each other around and laughed a lot. But they’re still pretty in sync with each other now, as they go crazy on Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe. 

Suddenly, Christophe materializes next to them, tapping on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Can I step in?” 

Why is he so sexy? Yuuri wonders. He’s not my type at all… but he’s so sexy…

“Eh, Yuuri?” Phichit holds back a laugh. “Maybe, maybe just don’t say your thoughts out loud?”

Yuuri nods. That sounds reasonable. “Yes. You dance together. Sure, I’ll just go, eh, grab another drink!” 

He walks off unsteadily, leaving Christophe and Phichit dancing together in some sort of complicated tango on the tune of Freaks. As Yuuri is waiting for his White Russian, he suddenly spots Viktor sitting on a stool close to him. Has he been sitting there all along? 

“Hey!” Yuuri walks over, confidence fuelled by his seventeenth drink of the night. “How are you enjoying the party?”

Viktor looks over, looking surprised to see Yuuri here, and also a little… sad? Yuuri can’t fully place the emotion. “Yeah,” Viktor smiles unenthusiastically. “It’s been nice, talking to everyone.” 

“That’s good.” Yuuri mumbles, the awkwardness of the situation hitting him. He chugs his drink to cope. As he’s planning to say a quick goodbye, his plans to just walk off and never see Viktor again are thwarted by DJJ. 

“And now… grab the sexiest person you see, though I’m not available, so then grab the second sexiest person you see! Ask them to dance with you and DON’T think about the consequences this will have for your career. Live a little, people! It’s Aries season!” JJ puts on Side To Side by Ariana Grande.

It’s not Aries season, Yuuri thinks, but suddenly he’s already grabbing Viktor’s hand and pulling him to the dance floor. Everything is so hazy. Viktor dipping him and smiling down at him is the last thing Yuuri vividly experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Yuuri is a mess and i love him so much


	4. Hungover on life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit informs Yuuri about his behaviour last night. Then, a surprise awaits Yuuri when he returns to work on Monday.

Yuuri wakes up on Saturday with a bonking headache. He slowly opens his eyes, squinting against the light coming through the gap between his curtains. Why does he have such a headache? What exactly happened last night? 

Then, some images come flashing back at him. He remembers going to The Vortex, drinking all the cocktails, doing all the dancing. But with who? And what happened after he was dancing with Phichit? 

He groans, lifting himself out of bed. Yuuri puts his throw around him and shuffles to the kitchen, where Phichit seems to have been making a buffet of patisserie and cheesecakes since they got home last night.

“Good morning sunshine!” Curse Phichit and the fact that he never has hangovers. “Didn’t we have fun last night?”

Yuuri takes a sip of the coffee Phichit handed him. “Well actually, I have a question about that. What happened exactly at the bar?” Yuuri asks wearily.

“What do you remember?”

“I remember we went in and I was so nervous that I drank like five tequila shots. Also that there were so many cool looking rooms that we walked around for what felt like an hour. We drank a few Alice in Wonderland-themed cocktails…” Phichit gives Yuuri a look. “Oh, we drank a _lot_ of Alice in Wonderland-themed cocktails. So many of them. And then… oh no!” Yuuri covers his face with his hands as some memories come flooding back to him. “We danced.” 

“We sure did!” Phichit smiles. “I can’t believe we still remembered the steps to Toxic! It’s been years since we practiced that! Believe me, Yuuri, you were the star of the night.”

“I really wish I wasn’t!” Yuuri moans. “Okay, hit me. What else happened?”

Phichit grins. “You had a really good time dancing with another special someone… It took a while, but your airplane love story is finally blossoming!” 

“Airplane love st- did I do something to Viktor?” Yuuri receives a smirk from Phichit. He slaps his roommate’s arm. “Don’t joke around with me! That’s my boss! What did I do now?” 

“So Christophe asked me to dance, and you were like ‘fine’ and you just stalked off. Chris is a whirlwind on the dance floor, so at first I couldn’t see where you had gone, but then I spotted you at the bar. A slower song started, and I saw you take your cocktail over to where Viktor was sitting. I couldn’t exactly see what was happening because I was being twirled around and dipped a lot, but it looked a bit awkward at first.”

“I want to die.”

“Nooo, hear me out, Yuuri! So I stepped on Chris’ foot because I was distracted looking at you. This surprised him as he thought I was an extremely skilled dancer. So he asked me what’s up, and I told him about your little disagreement with Viktor. I don’t think I explained it very well, because I’d drunk almost as much as you at this point, but Chris seemed to perk up immediately.”

“Why would you tell the _one_ person Viktor seems to trust here that I felt awkward around him? You should’ve known Chris would immediately tell Viktor about it!”

“Yes, no, I’m sorry! But I wasn’t thinking very clearly, plus Chris smells sooo sexy.” Phichit has a faraway, dreamy look on his face. Yuuri snaps his fingers in front of his friend’s face. “Right, right. So, Chris told me that Viktor thought we were dating! That we, you and me, Yuuri and Phichit, were dating!”

“Seriously? Why would he think that? Also, why would he care?” Yuuri can’t believe his ears.

“Well, I checked right after Chris told me, and I did text you ‘hello my baby, my honey, my ragtime pal’, and also I asked you for a ‘date’ last Thursday. Also, we walked in the bar together yesterday, holding hands every now and then.” 

“I guess!” Yuuri throws his hands up. “I don’t see why that would matter? Surely Viktor was just upset at the fact that I had left my phone on during work!”

“So now let’s discuss what Chris told me. Viktor sat next to you on the plane, but he flies a lot so he didn’t think this time would be very eventful. Then you hit some heavy turbulence, and you start talking to him. Chris didn’t seem aware of all the tea you spilled on yourself, so that’s good. But apparently you made quite the impression on Viktor regardless, so much so that he tells Chris about you. Fast-forward to Monday, they walk in together, and Viktor sees you. He recognizes you and is immediately curious. He tells Chris about you, and after dealing with some necessary business, on Thursday he’s finally able to spend a day on the Marketing department, or rather spend a day with you.”

Yuuri scoffs. “This is ridiculous. I might’ve made an impression on him, one of an absolute idiot! He must’ve laughed at me so hard when telling Chris about me.”

“Let me finiiiish Yuuri! Please! Viktor wanted to spend a day with you! So finally, he manages to get a conversation going with you and everything is going great. And _then_ you receive my text, which Viktor sees, and he draws the conclusion that you must be dating me, Phichit. He gets upset, he walks away to send Chris an email about how sad he is that you’re in a relationship.”

“This is… this is… this is fake news.” Yuuri says. “Can’t be real. You were too drunk. JJ’s music was too loud. You heard him wrong.”

“Nope, this is truly what he said. You know me, Yuuri! An elephant never forgets!”

“Maybe Chris misunderstood Viktor?” Yuuri is racking his brain to make sense of what Phichit is telling him. 

“So then we show up together yesterday and Viktor is now certain that you and me are dating. He drinks away his sorrows in the church part of The Vortex, while whining a lot to Chris about his misfortune in love.” 

“????” Yuuri says.

“And then we return, we’re very drunk and dancing very enthusiastically. Chris apparently has like a sixth sense when it’s about love and he thinks you and me are just friends, so when he sees us dancing he decides he’s had enough of mopey Viktor and decides to ask me what’s really going on here.” 

“Oh, I remember him tapping me on the shoulder.”

“Yes, so that’s when Chris starts dancing with me. He’s twirling me, and dipping me, even lifting me. He’s such an impressive dancer, Yuuri.” That dreamy look returns in Phichit’s eyes. “I wish I would’ve been there when he married his now-husband. Apparently they performed the most epic first dance in wedding history.” 

“Tell me about more what he said!” Yuuri urges.

“What? Oh, well I suppose that’s it really. Too long didn’t listen: Viktor likes you and was already jealous when he thought you and I were dating.”

“I can’t believe this… why would Viktor be interested in me? Of all people? He’s so charismatic, and tall, and smart. And I’m… me.”

“Don’t talk down on yourself like that! You know how I feel about that, and you know how I feel about you! Yuuuuuuri, if anything, he doesn’t deserve _you_! Not the other way around.”

“Uhghnghnghggh.” Yuuri already knows it’s useless to fight Phichit on this. “Anyway, did I dance with Viktor?” He seems to vaguely recall Viktor’s face being above his, but he can’t fully remember in what situation this was.

“Oh my god, yes, you danced with Viktor all right. I thought _we_ had good chemistry on the dance floor, but seeing you two together… it was magical.”

Yuuri mentally slaps himself. Why does he never remember anything when he drinks? “Did I, I mean, like, eh, did I at least kind of behave myself?” 

Phichit squints at Yuuri. “Define behaving yourself.”

“Oh my god!” Yuuri yells. 

“You seemed quite into him last night. Also, Viktor seemed a bit upset at first when I introduced myself, like he remembered me from the scones text. But when I made it clear I have no place in my heart for romantic love except for puff pastry, cakes and pies, he seemed to cheer up a bit more.”

“I literally don’t want to know any more. It doesn’t matter anyway! Viktor is flying out today. Oh my god, I need to go lay down and process.” Before Yuuri can turn around, Phichit has shoved a large plate filled with all of his baked masterpieces in Yuuri’s hands. 

“At least take theeeeese as a token of my love!” Phichit says dramatically. “Your behaviour honestly wasn’t too bad, Yuuri. It was way worse last time.” 

And just like last time, Yuuri avoids actually hearing the details about what he’s done (like sit on a photocopier without pants). It’s easier to forget, he thinks as he walks back to his bedroom. Surely Viktor’s interest in him will fade soon, especially since he’s flying back to San Francisco this afternoon. Yuuri sighs. It was fun, having the interest of someone so attractive for a while. Good things never last, just like this amazing cheesecake, which will be fully gone in exactly 180 seconds.

* * *

The rest of the weekend is quite uneventful. Yuuri recovers most of his energy by Saturday night, which allows him and Phichit to go ice-skating in the rink close to their apartment. The owners, Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori, are long-time friends of Yuuri’s family, and because Phichit is literally friends with everyone they’re allowed to skate there after closing time sometimes. Besides that, it’s Indian food and a romcom-marathon on Sunday. 

When Yuuri’s alarm goes off on Monday morning, he feels a bit nauseous at having to face his colleagues after his… wild celebration last Friday, but he knows them well enough to know they won’t tease him too much. Also, in the past, he’s seen them do much worse on those office parties, which is why they have become kind of infamous now and Yuuri usually avoids them. At least Viktor won’t be there anymore, Yuuri thinks. So he gathers up the energy and gets out of bed. 

Coming into the office that morning, Yuuri immediately notices the energy of the day: buzzed. He had hoped all the excitement would’ve been over and he could just get to his desk in peace.

“What is going on now?” Yuuri asks Leo, who’s almost skipping across the entrance hall. 

“Viktor is staying here for longer!” Leo replies cheerily. “Nobody knows exactly what happened, but apparently he cancelled his flight on Saturday and decided to spend a bit more time here!” 

No way. Yuuri’s heart drops all the way down into the core of the earth. After his behaviour last Friday, and all that Phichit had told him, he’d half hoped he’d never have to face him again. Luck never seems to be on his side.

“You’re looking excited about it!” Leo laughs. “It’s probably just for some management stuff, I heard rumours about wanting to set up an international office in St. Petersburg. Viktor and Christophe are probably examining their options here, as we have the expert accounting team.” 

“Ah, sure.” Yuuri smiles nervously at Leo. “That’s probably it. Anyway, I should go to work before Celestino comes in.” 

He says goodbye to Leo and slowly walks up the stairs. Leo is probably right, something businessy probably came up over the weekend, and Viktor decided to stay and solve the problems for himself. That’s probably it. He’ll probably not even come into Marketing at all. He’ll leave for San Francisco soon enough, and Yuuri can finally have some goddamn peace and quiet.

He drinks three espressos in half an hour just to keep his hands busy and himself distracted and he’s completely jittery by the time Celestino turns up.

“Yuuri,” he says. “Viktor is asking for you.” The dreaded words reach Yuuri’s ears. He whips his head up and looks at Celestino, his fear showing clearly in his eyes. “Why do you look so scared? He said he just had a few questions for you about the Buchanan file. Viktor said you’d know what he was talking about.”

The Buchanan file? But he and Mila made that up as an excuse – oh. Wait. Did Viktor mean this to be an excuse to get Yuuri to his office without raising suspicion? Or was there actually a Buchanan file that he didn’t know about and Yuuri is misunderstanding this entire situation? 

He nods at Celestino, saying he’ll just gather up the file and then be on his way. As Celestino walks away, Yuuri quickly types in the name in the online database on Agape’s files. No, there doesn’t seem to be a Buchanan file after all. Yuuri slowly blows out a breath he’d been holding in. But this means Viktor wants to talk about something else? About what?! And what if he walks to Viktor’s temporary office and someone asks him what he’s doing up there and he doesn’t have any file to show them?

Still being completely hyped up on his caffeine rush, Yuuri opens an empty document and starts filling in a fake order form under the name of Buchanan. He adds some pages with numbers from another order earlier this year, just to make it look more legit. You know, just in case.

He prints out the pages and puts them in a folder, carefully writing ‘Buchanan file’ on the top right corner. Then he tries to casually walk out of the office, looking like nothing is wrong, nothing is going on at all.

He rides the elevator to the 7th floor, and walks over to Viktor’s door. He pauses for a bit too long, but when he sees some people turning the corner of the corridor he quickly knocks a few times. 

“Come in!” He hears a cheerful voice calling out from inside the room.

Yuuri gingerly opens the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. “You asked for the Buchanan file, Viktor?” Yuuri says, trying to sound like he has any sort of grip on himself.

“Yes, yes I did!” Viktor smiles. “I just wanted to ask…” his voice trails off. “What do have in your hands, Yuuri?”

“Oh! That’s nothing, that was just, you know, just in case someone came up to me and wanted to verify that I was actually going to visit you about something legit, so I drafted an order form from Mrs Buchanan, and… it’s stupid.” Yuuri trails off, feeling like an idiot.

Viktor stretches his right arm out, motioning Yuuri to come closer and hand the document to him. Yuuri walks up to the other side of the desk and gives Viktor the file, mentally murdering himself. 

Viktor motions for him to sit down and starts reading. “Ms Buchanan is having an office party in The Vortex… that sounds awfully familiar… and she wants to order 50.000 bottles of Agape Cola? Wow, these are some loyal customers, working at…” Viktor squints at the document.

“Kazoo Cosmetics.” Yuuri quickly says. “At first, they wanted to order Pepsi for the launch party, but by accident Ms Buchanan got served a can of Agape in a restaurant the other day, and she thought it to be so delicious that she now wants over 2000 crates of Agape Cola. I mean…”

“This is brilliant!” Viktor looks up at him, eyes filled with joy. “And you drafted this in a few minutes, that’s hilarious. You’re one to watch, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor winks at him. “Can I keep this? As a souvenir from my time here in Detroit.” 

“Sure, sure!” Yuuri says, not believing a word of when Viktor said he thought it was funny. He’s probably laughing at him for being so silly. “So… the Buchanan file doesn’t really exist? Why did you call me up here?” Yuuri musters up the courage to ask.

“Well.” Viktor starts, looking a bit unsure for the first time since he’s arrived. “I wanted to ask you something. Please let me know if it’s inappropriate, or if you don’t want to, please just be honest with me!”

Yuuri nods his head up and down quickly. Being honest, it’s apparently the only thing he’s really good at when he’s with this specific man. 

“So I had a lot of fun last Friday with you. I think you’re an amazing dancer and generally really great. I don’t know if Phichit told you, but at first I thought you two were dating!” Yuuri pulls a face. “It looked like it! I couldn’t help but see your text last Thursday, and I drew some hasty conclusions. But then Chris and Phichit informed me that you are actually single, is that right?” Yuuri can’t believe his ears when he nods more. “So,” Viktor slightly shifts in his chair, clearing his throat. “I wanted to ask, Yuuri, would you want to go out with me on a date once? Or maybe twice, or countless times, depending on how well it goes?” 

Yuuri apparently can’t seem to stop himself from nodding his head. Then the words reach his brain. “I, eh, a date? With me?”

“Yes!” Viktor smiles. “I think you’re really fascinating, and your ideas so far have been incredible, and you telling me some of your secrets made you even more endearing. Sorry, I’m babbling. What do you think?”

“I, eh, yes.” Yuuri says before he can stop himself. 

Viktor’s smile broadens. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Yuuri says again.

“That’s incredible!” Viktor jumps up enthusiastically, starting to pace up and down his small office. “I’ve been planning our first date ever since you got off the plane, thinking I’d never see you again and it’d all stay a fantasy! So, Yuuri, how does tomorrow sound for you?”

* * *

“I said YES.” Yuuri whispers into the phone, hiding in a toilet stall. 

“Oh my god!” Phichit screams on the other end of the line. “Of course you did!” Then his voice becomes more distant as he seems to be holding his phone away from his ear. “No, I didn’t burn my hand again, thank you for asking. I’m calling Yuuri, he’s got himself a hot date! Yes, I will. Now get back to your croissants.” His voice becomes louder again. “Sorry, that was Kenjiro. He says hi. You know how he feels about you.” Yuuri smiles, thinking fondly of the younger baker. “When is the date?” Phichit inquires, snapping him back to reality.

“It’s… tomorrow.” Yuuri purses his lips together, not believing it himself.

“Tomorrow!” Phichit yells. “Viktor is really keeping up the momentum, isn’t he?”

“Well, yeah, he’s got to go back to San Francisco someday soon. It makes sense that he wants to do this as quickly as possible, get his fun and then inevitably leave me behind.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic before anything has even started, Yuuri! Listen to yourself; he said he thought you were fascinating from the moment you stepped on the plane! Isn’t that romantic,” Yuuri hears Phichit sighing.

“I suppose.” Yuuri hears the door of the bathroom open. “Phichit, someone is in here. We’ll talk more when we get home, okay?” He whispers.

“Definitely! I’ll make you katsudon for this memorable day! It’s been too long! You deserve it! Love you, hold tight, see you later!”

Yuuri says his goodbyes and hangs up his phone. He slumps against the door of his stall. What has he gotten himself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? Don't know her


	5. Let's get cracking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone who's left kudos so much but especially the people who've left comments because they make me kfjghfdjkdkf (i physically act out every facial expression and body movement viktor and yuuri make in every situation because i want to see how to best describe them on paper but i still struggle every time, and i can't even begin to describe the movement my body makes when i read a comment (i think it's like an arm-flailing and idiotic smile and squeezing of my intestines but in a happy way????)). i love u all

“No, not that! Do you _want_ to look like an 18th century tablecloth? Because only then it’s appropriate.”

Yuuri stops posing in all kinds of different ways as he listens to Phichit roast his fourteenth outfit. 

“Phichit, I’ve just about tried on my entire closet by now! What do you want me to do? I just want to wear something simple and comfortable, Viktor has already seen me at my worst, so I set the bar really low for myself.” 

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want to impress him anyway! Come on, let’s raid my closet.” Phichit jumps up from Yuuri’s desk chair and drags him to his room. He opens his closet and starts taking out all kinds of bizarrely coloured shirts and throwing them on his bed. “Not this one… not this one… Here! Try this one!” Phichit holds up a turquoise shirt with a lobster print on them. “It’s festive, it’s fun, it’s food… what else do you want?” 

“What I want,” Yuuri says, “is something that’s a bit more simple, a bit more me.”

“Fine,” Phichit sighs. “I guess our tastes in clothes are slightly different. Then let’s see.” Phichit starts digging through piles of clothes gathered at the bottom of his dresser. “How about… this!” He pulls out a retro looking shirt with a bright orange and green pattern that dances before your eyes. Yuuri shakes his head in horror. Phichit huffs. “Fine.” Next he grabs a black shirt with some small sheer panels and some with glitters. 

“That’s… actually quite nice.” 

“Don’t sound so surprised!” Phichit laughs. “I can be quite stylish if I want to. Mostly though, I wear what I want. And if that means I want to wear a navy shirt with flamingo print on it, then so be it. Anyway, put it on!”

Yuuri buttons up the shirt and looks at himself in the mirror. Squinting slightly and looking himself up and down, he’s not entirely unhappy with what he sees. 

“Yuuri! You’re looking like an absolute _snacc_! It’s smart, sexy and sophisticated; I think it’s perfect for wherever Viktor is taking you. It should be fancy, considering his social status!”  
Yuuri blushes, not fully able to process the fact that in about half an hour, Viktor will be standing on his doorstep, picking him up for their date. Viktor hadn’t allowed him to find out anything about the date, and the only thing Yuuri pried out of him was that they were going to eat dinner, and it was someplace kind of fancy. Yuuri checks his image in the mirror one last time. This is fine, he thinks.

* * *

After putting his contacts in and pushing his hair back a bit, Yuuri is wobbling his left leg nervously, unable to focus on the baking show Phichit switched to to distract him. It almost feels like he is meeting his impending doom instead of going on a fun date in five minutes. 

The doorbell rings. 

“Oh my god. He’s early. I still need to grab my wallet and phone and…” Yuuri says. 

“What a gentleman,” Phichit smirks. “I’ll go open the door!” And he’s already disappeared into the hallway before Yuuri can say anything. He quickly puts his jacket on, stuffs his phone and wallet in the pockets and follows Phichit. 

“And that’s why dogs - there you are!” Viktor’s eyes light up upon seeing Yuuri. “Wow… you look…”

“Amazing, right! I’m the best professional stylist a flatmate could wish for.” Phichit grins. 

“Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Viktor. Yuuri, have fun, be safe. Viktor, have him home before 11.” 

“I wouldn’t want to get the wrath of Phichit unleashed upon me!” Viktor laughs. “Come on, Yuuri!” He grabs Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri barely has the time to turn around and wave goodbye to an overly excited Phichit before Viktor opens the door of a very shiny, silver car for him. 

“Woah… thanks.” Yuuri says as he gets in. He just gets a smile in return. Yuuri knows literally nothing about cars, but tries to come up with some compliment anyway. “This is a nice car. Looks… nice.” He says when Viktor has walked around and slid into the car next to him. 

“Thank you! I had this specific model ordered for here, because I know this one is amazing and I wanted the most comfortable chairs in the world. Sometimes I’d rather stay in this car than sit on the couch in my hotel room!” 

“I get that.” The city is flying by Yuuri’s car window. “So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!” Viktor looks confident. “I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it.”

Yuuri swallows, his anxiety growing. Not knowing what, how and when something is going to happen isn’t very good for his nerves.

They make a little more small talk, Yuuri becoming a bit more relaxed by being so close to Viktor’s charming self. 

“We’re here.” The driver announces, and then suddenly there are people in black tie opening their doors and helping Yuuri out of the car. Yuuri, feeling completely overwhelmed again, just follows along numbly with wherever these people are leading him. They bring Viktor and him to a completely secluded area in some sort of park Yuuri’s never seen before. He doesn’t know where he is exactly. He blinks a few times to get a hold of himself and then he is finally able to take in his surroundings. He gasps.

There’s cherry blossom trees surrounding them, creating a space that harbours just enough room for a small table and two chairs. There are fairy lights everywhere, creating a magical atmosphere. 

“Wow. This is… this looks like a dream!” Yuuri whispers.

“I know!” Viktor nods excitedly. “You told me on the plane that your favourite activity was walking through the Japanese gardens in cherry blossom season. Plus that lights everywhere make you feel calm. So I thought I’d set that up instead of choosing a simple restaurant!”

“I can’t believe it.” Yuuri turns to look at Viktor. “You did all of this because I mentioned I liked stuff like this?” 

“It’s nothing, really. Just a simple setup! Come on, let’s go sit down. It’s like our own booth in restaurant, but then the restaurant is this park and there’s no one else!” 

Viktor pulls one of the chairs out for Yuuri and waits for him to sit down before he walks around the table to sit on his chair. 

“Wow.” Yuuri repeats. “It’s honestly magical. What’s on the menu?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve got it all arranged.” 

Right on cue, a waiter appears out of nowhere, serving them two glasses and pouring champagne into them. 

Yuuri literally cannot believe the fantasy he’s landed in. He gingerly takes his glass of champagne to cheers it with the one Viktor is holding out to them. “To a good date!” 

“To a good date.” Yuuri replies, looking into Viktor’s eyes, still not believing his life right now. He taps his glass on the table once and takes a small sip. He doesn’t want to get as enthusiastic as he was at the office party, so he quickly puts the glass back down.

He tries to start up a conversation with Viktor, but before he can utter a word there are servers appearing at the table again, this time with covered, gold-looking plates. 

The servers put them down in front of them and they walk away. With a dramatic gesture, Viktor reveals two plates of oysters, with a few slices of lemon and three salad leaves next to them. 

“Oh, oysters?” Yuuri looks a bit confused. Why would Viktor choose those slimy things as first date-food? 

“Yes! You mentioned that you’d never tried them before, and I thought, why not try it together right now?” 

“That’s true.” Shit, Viktor remembers everything I said on the plane, Yuuri thinks. But oysters look absolutely disgusting. He thinks that they are not and will never be. Yuuri swallows. “Okay, well, then let’s try them!” He says, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

Viktor smiles broadly, and puts an oyster shell to his lips, throwing his head back and swallowing it quickly. He looks at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri gives Viktor a nervous smile and copies his movements. The salty taste and, honestly, disgusting texture hits his brain at once. He does everything in his power to swallow the food and not spit it out immediately. He forces it down and looks up at Viktor. 

“What do you think?” Viktor asks, looking hopeful.

Yuuri doesn’t dare disappoint Viktor when he’d done this much effort for him. “It’s good! Really… unique flavour. Texture is… unusual.” 

“Right! They’re so special! The perfect first date-food!” Viktor seems happy with Yuuri’s (fake) enthusiasm. Out of nerves, Yuuri eats another. And he immediately regrets this decision.

Just as Yuuri musters up the courage to ask Viktor about his life in San Francisco, Viktor’s phone rings. “The pot calling the kettle black.” Viktor smiles apologetically, pulling out his phone. “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” He shoves his chair back and walks away from the table, and out of their secluded area. Yuuri is left behind alone, feeling awkward. 

He asks one of the servers for a glass of water, and takes quiet sips while waiting for Viktor to return. They haven’t had the chance to get to know each other at all. The setting is magical, but atmosphere can’t fix everything, Yuuri thinks. 

When Viktor returns, he’s not looking like his usual cheery self anymore. “Sorry.” He says, and sits back down. 

Yuuri, feeling more anxious then ever, gives Viktor a nervous smile. “That’s fine.” He bites his lip, thinking about something else to say. “So… how are you finding Detroit?”

“Fine.” Viktor says, mind obviously somewhere else at this point. 

“And… how is your hotel?”

“It’s fine.” Viktor repeats, picking at his food with his knife.

“What’s your apartment like back in San Francisco?” Yuuri furrows his brows, thinking about what could’ve gone wrong in the past ten minutes that could’ve caused Viktor to react so passively. It’s a complete 180 from his behaviour before the phone call, when he was all smiles and words.

“It’s nicer than my hotel room, I guess.” Viktor says. 

Yuuri feels like he’s going to throw up, and not just from the lingering taste of the oysters. Does Viktor hate him all of the sudden? Was that phone call from Yuuri’s former therapist, informing Viktor about what a mess Yuuri’s mind actually is? When Viktor doesn’t speak again, Yuuri’s thoughts keep on spiralling. 

About fifteen minutes later, as the servers walk by again to put down their main course and not another word has been spoken between them, Yuuri can’t deal with it anymore. He abruptly stands up, almost knocking over the table and the glasses standing on top of them. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” He chokes out his thoughts at Viktor, who raises his head and looks shocked at Yuuri's apparent mood swing. “We were having a nice time in the beginning, but you haven’t said a word in the last five minutes, and I think you hate me, and I can’t deal with that. So, thank you, and bye.” Yuuri turns around. “Thank you for everything.” He tells the servers, and then he storms out of the closed off area, leaving a flabbergasted Viktor behind. 

When he gets out of the park, he spots a bus stop where a line runs that stops pretty close to his apartment. He stands under the glass roof, trying to regain his breath by bending over and leaning with his hands on his knees. Viktor tried very hard, it didn’t work out, now Viktor will move on, Yuuri thinks, I just blew my one chance at having the most amazing night, what kind of idiot am I? He takes another deep breath. 

A pair of fancy shoes from some designer Yuuri doesn’t recognize appears in front of him.

When he looks up, Viktor is standing there.

“What went wrong, Yuuri? What did I do wrong?” Viktor asks, question marks in his eyes. “I thought… I thought I did everything you wanted.” 

“I… it was… it was magical… but…”

“But what? Please explain it to me, Yuuri.” Viktor looks at him pleadingly. 

Yuuri musters up some courage. He takes another deep breath and speaks his mind. “You think you fully understand me, just because I told you random details about me on the plane. But I’ve never tried oysters because I never wanted to! I’m trying to become more of a vegetarian and I hate seafood! I like the cherry blossoms, but part of their charm is the fact that they’re only temporary! Out of season they just feel _wrong_.” Yuuri feels like a complete baby. He’s being so ungrateful after everything Viktor’s tried to do for him. “And then you take your call, which, you have a right to, but then after you don’t speak to me at all again! What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Did something happen?”

Viktor stares at Yuuri, open-mouthed. “No… nothing happened with you. There’s just something else going on… it’s important to me, but I can’t tell you.”

“But how is this fair?” Yuuri is on a roll and can’t stop himself. “You know everything about me! Every single, little, embarrassing detail. Things not even my best friend knows!” 

“But this is different, Yuuri. This is a secret of actual importance.”

Yuuri can’t believe his ears. “Actual importance? Are you telling me my secrets aren’t important?”

“That’s not what I –”

“It _is_ what you said! I know my secrets don’t matter in the grand scheme of the universe, but they matter to me! Isn’t that important enough?”

Viktor sighs, running his hands through his hair. “Yuuri, I’m sorry for implying that. That’s not that I meant. Honestly!” He holds up his hands. “I honestly, really just wanted to impress you tonight. It’s obvious I misjudged. I’m really, really sorry. I just… I really wanted to impress you.” He gives Yuuri a sad look.

Yuuri feels immediately guilty at his outburst in the face of a man he’s so attracted to, and who’s so out of his league. “I’m sorry if I overreacted. I was just really nervous for tonight.” 

Viktor laughs. “Me too! God, I’m still nervous! I keep saying the weirdest things, and I’m so sorry about the phone call. I tried to impress you with food in case I couldn’t impress you with my words, but I should’ve asked you about things beforehand.” 

Yuuri smiles tentatively. “Maybe you should have.”

Viktor looks nervous again. “Could we… try again? Have another date, I mean? Maybe tomorrow?”

“You want to… yes! Tomorrow! I would really like that.”

Yuuri and Viktor look at each other, both relieved. 

“But,” Yuuri says. “Can I plan the date then?”

Viktor’s face changes from relieved to excited. “That sounds like fun! Maybe something a bit more relaxed, that would be nice.”

“Yes, it would be.” Yuuri smiles at Viktor, and Viktor smiles back. They stand there for a bit too long, when their staring is rudely interrupted by the approaching bus. 

“That’s my bus.” Yuuri says.

“Can’t I drive you home?” Viktor asks. “Won’t you miss the most comfortable car seats in the universe?” 

“No, that’s alright. I don’t mind taking the bus. And please don’t bring your car tomorrow! I’ll arrange our method of transport.”

“Are you 100% sure?” 

“Yes.” The bus door opens. “Thank you, Viktor. I know you put a lot of effort into tonight, and I ruined it. But know that I really appreciate it anyway.” Yuuri steps into the bus and scans his transport card.

“Don’t be silly, it was a series of unfortunate events on both of our ends. Our do-over tomorrow will be better! I’ll be impatiently awaiting your text.” 

They smile at each other, and then the bus doors close behind Yuuri, driving away from where Viktor stands. Yuuri walks to the back of the bus, looking out of the back window. Viktor stands there, waving at Yuuri until his bus turns a corner and he disappears out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these fools  
> next chapter will be a happier date i promise!


	6. Stay very close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second date goes according to plan... mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my beautiful friend for proofreading this and correcting some of my most embarrassing mistakes. Thank you, beautiful friend. I hope you enjoy this (hopefully grammatically correct) chapter!!

“Lobster shirt?” Phichit says hopefully. 

Yuuri just laughs. It’s the next day, the day of Viktor and Yuuri’s second date. It’s a quarter to five and he’s feeling a lot more relaxed, now that he is in control of planning the date himself. Even if it doesn’t go well tonight, he has about twenty escape plans and Phichit’s number on speed dial. Suddenly, Yuuri is feeling emo. “Thank you for your support this past week, Phichit. I know I’ve been an even bigger mess than usual, and I really appreciate you always being there for me.”

Phichit looks like he’s about to cry after hearing those words. “Always, Yuuri. Remember when I thought I couldn’t possibly ever get my degree in Pastry Art? You always believed in me, and you always like my food. Even though I know you’re literally a human trashcan on the subject of food, I will still infinitely love you for it. Yuuuuuri, you’re too nice! I love you!” Phichit jumps into Yuuri’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“I love you too,” Yuuri smiles into Phichit’s shoulder. 

They stand there, hugging, in the middle of their living room. When they let go of each other, Yuuri glances at the clock and realizes Viktor will almost be there to pick him up. “I have to go! Seeing he was so on time yesterday, I want to be waiting outside this time. This is my one and last chance at blowing him away.”

“If you haven’t already blown him away, he’s not worth your time anyway!” Phichit does a little happy dance. “I’m so happy for you, Yuuri, you look so excited about tonight!”

Yuuri smiles a careful but hopeful smile. “I guess I am.” 

The doorbell rings at 12 minutes to five. “He’s early _again_?!” Yuuri gives Phichit an exasperate look as he runs out of the living room and into the hallway. As he pulls open the door, he sees a flash of a silver vehicle driving away. 

“Hello!” Viktor says, following Yuuri’s eyes. He turns back to Yuuri and has the decency to look at least a tiny bit ashamed. 

“I told you not to bring your ridiculously luxurious car! It’s way too fancy for what we’ll be doing tonight.”

“I was planning it to have disappeared around the corner before you opened the door, but I guess John, my driver, wanted to make sure you wouldn’t stand me up.” He smiles sheepishly. 

Yuuri doesn’t even stop to think about why Viktor’s driver would even think he, a very average human being all around, would even think about standing Viktor up. He steps out of his apartment after yelling “BYE!” to Phichit and getting a “DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!” in return. He starts walking down the street with Viktor following in his footsteps. 

“So where are we going?” Viktor asks curiously. 

“It’s a surprise.” Yuuri looks over his shoulder at Viktor, repeating Viktor’s own words from yesterday to him. “I’m sure you’re going to enjoy it.” 

Viktor’s face is frozen in surprise for a bit, before breaking into a huge smile. “I’m sure I will!”

Yuuri, embarrassed by his furious blushing at seeing the other man’s smile, quickly turns back around and resumes walking. “It’s about a ten minute walk, so if you’re up for that then let’s get on going!” 

They arrive at the bottom of a grey staircase. Viktor looks up curiously. “Ice Castle?” He reads the sign on the blue-white building. “What’s this? It looks closed.”

Yuuri, feeling brave, takes Viktor’s hand and leads him up the stairs. “Come on.”

They walk into the building, and Yuuri is immediately knocked to the ground by three powerful creatures. 

“YOU’RE BACK!” The creatures scream.

“Axel, Lutz, Loop, get off Yuuri and get back here!” A young woman appears from behind the counter. “He’s here to get some peace and quiet, not to be bombarded by questions and hugs!” 

“Who’s this?”

“Where’s Phichit?”

“Why didn’t you bring your skates?”

“Is that the same shirt you were wearing last time?”

“Why are you wearing your glasses?”

“How was your date yesterday?”

“How is work?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Did you see my grade for English?”

“Do you want to watch Frozen with us?”

“GIRLS!” Yuuko grabs her children and pulls them off Yuuri. “Hi, Yuuri.” She says, looking apologetically. “I had planned to have them upstairs already, but they escaped Takeshi’s stronghold and managed to get downstairs before he could catch them. They just really missed you, because you haven’t been here for about seventy-two whole hours.” She rolls her eyes, folds her arms and looks at her daughters. “Go back upstairs to your dad. You’ll see Yuuri soon enough, and then he can skate with you for a while.”

“Promise?” The girls ask Yuuri in unison.

“Of course.” He grins at them, rising up from the ground. “See you soon!”

The girls look at their mother disappointedly, but still go back upstairs.

“Wow.” Viktor says. “That’s a lot of energy in such tiny bodies.”

“They’re unstoppable until the clock hits 8.” Yuuko pretends to be upset, but it’s obvious she adores her children. “Anyway, smooth introduction, hi! I’m Yuuko! My husband and me own this ice-skating rink.”

“Ice-skating rink?” Viktor’s eyes light up and he turns to Yuuri. “I love skating!” 

Yuuri lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. “You do? I’m glad.”

“Yes, and it’s all yours for the hour!” Yuuko informs them. “Children’s classes just ended, and at six thirty the adult free skate session starts. So the rink is all yours until then! I’ll be in the back, doing some administration. If you need anything, just give me a shout. But I know you know how everything works around here!” 

“Thanks, Yuuko. Next time, I’ll have Phichit bring over your favourite muffins.”

“Oh my god, I can already taste the blueberry crumble! I’d do anything for them. Anyway, enjoy!” She gives Yuuri a subtle wink before she disappears in the back. Yuuri starts blushing again so he quickly walks to the changing rooms before Viktor can see. 

Viktor and Yuuri are already wearing clothes that are somewhat appropriate for ice-skating. Yuuri had hinted via text at the date including something that’s somewhat active, so they’re both wearing comfortable, stretchy jeans. While in the changing room, Viktor asks Yuuri about Yuuko and her family. Yuuri happily talks about the Nishigori family and the Ice Castle for a while. Then, Yuuri finds a pair of skates that fit Viktor, helps him lace them up and holds his hand (for stability of course) as they wobble from the benches to the ice. 

“Woah!” Viktor says as he almost immediately falls over when they’re standing on the ice. Yuuri quickly throws his arms around him as a reflex, trying to make sure he doesn’t fall. Though, what happens instead is that Viktor’s arm flailing is so panicky, he loses his balance anyway and pulls Yuuri down under him. Yuuri legs slowly slide out from underneath him and he lands with his butt on the ice. Viktor, being in his arms, holds onto the front of Yuuri’s coat and slides down too, landing on top of Yuuri. 

“Ouch!” Viktor exclaims, and looks down at Yuuri. “I’m sorry, I was way too confident stepping onto the ice like that! I’m sorry for dragging you down too! Are you okay?”  
Yuuri, eyes wide open, is unable to speak. Almost the entirety of Viktor’s body is touching his. Oh my god. He can’t really move either, frozen by shock, the cold of the ice, and Viktor.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asks, worry starting to appear in his eyes. 

Yuuri blinks once, twice, three times. Then clears his throat. Then suddenly pushes Viktor off him and scrambles up. “Yep! Fine! Absolutely.” Then he winces. “Ouch. My butt.”

Viktor, still on the ground, seems to be holding in a laugh, obviously thinking Yuuri is a complete idiot for reacting like that. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Yuuri manages. He then regains a tiny bit of his composure and holds out his hand to help Viktor up. Viktor grabs his hand, but instead of him going up, Yuuri is going down again, this time landing on top of Viktor. 

“Oops.” Viktor grins. 

This man is going to be the death of Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri watches Viktor attempt something like a flip jump from a bench on the side of the rink, trying to catch his breath. The past half an hour has both been the most amazing and the most nerve-wracking half an hour of his life. Once Viktor regained some of his flow on the ice, he appeared to be at least as skilled at ice-skating as Yuuri, which is to say they’re both half-decent. Viktor kept offering to lift Yuuri, and Yuuri kept refusing because he thinks he might’ve died right there and then would Viktor have raised him in the air with his strong, muscular arms. Shit, Yuuri thinks, fanning himself with his hands, I got it bad. How did I let it get so far?

He had expected that Viktor wouldn’t really have known how to skate at all, and it would have been fun to teach him. They could’ve used one of the chairs that the children and beginners use when they just get started and it would’ve been funny, or Yuuri could’ve held Viktor’s hand the whole time and that would’ve been… nice. Instead, Viktor is blowing him away with his moves.

Viktor waves from the rink, calling over to Yuuri to join him again. Yuuri takes a deep breath and slaps his cheeks with his hands to get his thoughts straight again. Then he pushes himself up and wobbles over to the ice again. This time, Viktor just straight skates up to Yuuri, grabbing hold of his hands immediately. “Do you know any pair skating routines?” Viktor asks him.

“Pair skating? Usually I skate alone, not really following any routines. I’ve skated to some songs with Phichit though. Many of them were just routines Phichit made up on the spot though, and they were on songs that are… not for everybody, let’s just say that.” 

“Do you know Stammi Vicino?”

“I… I do, but…”

Viktor smiles shyly. “It’s one of my favourite classical songs to skate on. I also have a pair skating routine in my head, a very simple one. I was wondering, Yuuri, do you trust me enough to let me lead you and try to skate this together?”

Yuuri’s brain short-circuits. Stammi Vicino. Pair skating routine. With Viktor. Viktor leading him. He has never wanted and feared anything more than giving himself over completely to the man standing in front of him, holding his hands.

So he agrees. 

And together they fly.

* * *

“I’m sorry for dropping you! I swear, I’m usually never this clumsy! You must be making me nervous!” 

Yuuri laughs, rubbing his butt. It will probably be completely bruised and blue tomorrow, but boy will that have been worth it. They’re walking to a small restaurant in the neighbourhood, both absolutely starving after their skating session. “It’s fine, I’m not in shape right now. Normally I’m better at balancing myself.”

Viktor suddenly stops, grabbing Yuuri’s arm and forcing him to pause too. “Yuuri, I haven’t had this much fun in years.” Viktor says, looking into Yuuri’s eyes with a very serious and almost emotional look on his face. 

Yuuri, having too many feelings all at once, ducks his head and can’t hold back a smile. “Me too.” He softly says. Then the emotions threaten to overwhelm him, so he quickly starts walking again, Viktor following suit. He feels Viktor’s glowing presence follow close behind him. 

They arrive at the small restaurant. Phichit introduced Yuuri to the owner a few years ago after they’d been having an amazing dinner there, because it wouldn’t be an evening out with Phichit without him making a few new friends. Ever since then, whenever Phichit and Yuuri have something to celebrate and Yuuri doesn’t feel like making katsudon, they go to this place. ‘The Horrible Children’ doesn’t sound particularly appealing, but Phichit has a habit of picking places with the strangest names. It totally proved to be the opposite of their expectations as it served them the most delicious food they’d ever tasted, and Yuuri is looking forward to having Viktor taste his favourite ravioli filled with truffles as he swings open the door. The restaurant is busy. So busy, in fact, that Yuuri doesn’t see a free table. He’s never seen it this busy, usually there’s always a free table. 

Looking around confusedly, Yuuri spots the owner walking by. “Hey, Tatianna, what’s going on?”

“Yuuri! It’s so nice to see you!” Tatianna quickly kisses him on both cheeks. “And who’s this handsome guy you brought with you?” 

Yuuri blushes. “This is Viktor. Actually, I was hoping you could make some of your famous ravioli for us tonight? That’s kind of why I brought him here.”

“Oh, Yuuri, mon cheri, literally any other night would’ve been fine. But tonight, some cosmetics company decided to make a reservation for literally the whole place. So I’m afraid there’s no place for you tonight!” 

“Oh… I see! That’s fine, we’ll find something else. Good luck tonight, Tatianna. Not that you need it.”

They say their goodbyes and Yuuri leads Viktor back outside.

“That’s a shame! Next time.” Viktor says cheerily. “Where to now?”

Yuuri is completely lost. He had fully relied on Tatianna for making an incredible impression so Viktor wouldn’t immediately forget him when he left town, as he once heard that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Actually, it was probably Phichit who told him that while he was trying to perfect his white chocolate mousse for the 27th time one day to impress a crush. 

“Earth to Yuuri?” Viktor waves his hands in front of Yuuri’s eyes. 

“I’m on earth. Eh. I mean, I don’t actually know where to go now. All the other restaurants are pretty far away from here, and there are hardly any taxis in this part of town. Oh my god, I’m a failure.”

“Don’t be silly!” Viktor looks indignant. “It’s not your fault! Look there.” He points to a brightly lit store across the street. 

Yuuri squints. “Antonio’s pizza? That’s like post-clubbing food.”

“I see pizza, I have hunger, I see a field with a bench over there, I see good company. It’s a plan!”

Ten minutes later, Yuuri and Viktor are sitting next to each other, eating greasy pizza out of the box with their hands. Yuuri feels so ashamed. Their date, like yesterday’s, started out so well. But now, it had crashed and burned. He took his company’s CEO out and they’re sitting out here like some drunken teenagers at 3 a.m.! What must Viktor think of him?

They finish their pizza, Yuuri being too nervous to be able to hold a proper conversation. 

“So…” Viktor says after swallowing his last bite. “What’s up? Why are you twiddling with your coat zipper so much?”

“I just… feel like I failed! It was up to me to plan the perfect date today, and we ended up out here! It’s embarrassing!”

“Yuuri… I wish you would stop being so hard on yourself! I’m having an amazing time, and if I’m honest, any time I can spend with you feels like the best time of my life. It really doesn’t matter to me what we do, really, as long as I can do it with you.”

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, who’s looking back, biting his lip. 

“Yuuri… I’ve actually been really happy here the past week, in Detroit. And… please tell me when I’m scaring you, I know I can be a bit much, but I think that’s because of you.”

Yuuri closes his eyes. He quietly moves to pinch his own arm, and when he opens his eyes a second later, Viktor is still in front of him, looking at him like Yuuri actually is something special. 

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Yuuri whispers. 

“You don’t have to say anything!” Viktor wobbles back and front nervously. “Unless you really despise me, then I’d like to know.”

Yuuri laughs incredulously, looking down. “I could never, never ever hate you.” 

He looks back into Viktor’s eyes, and the man in front of him is slowly moving closer. Yuuri can see his silver eyelashes, his full lips, the pale freckles on his nose. Oh my god, he’s going to kiss me, Yuuri thinks. He closes his eyes, feeling equal amounts of fright and excitement. He feels Viktor’s breath on his face, and even after that pizza it’s not gross. Oh my god oh my god oh my g-

Yuuri hears a car door open right behind them and both he and Viktor quickly jerk away before their lips can actually touch. 

“There you are, Vikto- Oh. Did I interrupt something?” The figure getting out of the car is Christophe. He has his eyebrows raised and a smirk forms on his lips. 

“Chris! What… _the fuck_ …” Viktor whispers those two words, “are you doing here?”  
“Well, you told me you were walking around in this neighbourhood, and I wanted to tell you about an urgent update on Project Y, but if I had known this was happening… I would’ve waited at least 30 seconds before jumping out of the car.”

Viktor groans. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry.” He stands up from the bench, and walks towards Chris with a very upset and disappointed expression on his face. The two start whispering frantically to each other, standing too far away for Yuuri to overhear anything.

Yuuri is still sitting on the bench, frozen, mouth slightly open. He’s so embarrassed at Chris seeing them right at _that moment_ , being so vulnerable. He’s also happy he now has the opportunity to breathe again. He’s also so disappointed that he didn’t actually get to kiss Viktor, to place his lips on his, to be so close to him. This might’ve been his only chance, and now it was over. Yuuri pushes his glasses a bit higher up the bridge of his nose, taking slow, controlled breaths. 

Viktor is walking back to him, stormy expression on his face. 

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asks him, looking up at Viktor. 

“There’s actually something really important going on. I’m sorry, Yuuri, but this really is a secret. I really can’t tell you, even though I really, really, really want to.”

Yuuri nods, not expecting anything out of life anymore. They had their magical time on the ice, and now the spell has been broken. “Cool cool cool cool cool, that’s cool. That’s cool.” He can’t seem to stop repeating himself.

“It’s not cool.” Viktor looks sad. “It’s really not, and I wish I could have sat here with you for many more hours and then I would’ve walked you home and I would’ve been the perfect gentleman. Instead, and I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I have to get into Chris’ car right now to attend to this matter. I’m going have to leave town for a bit, just a few days, but I really with I didn’t have to. I’ll miss you too much.” 

Yuuri nods a bit more. “Cool. Okay, cool.” 

Viktor rolls his eyes. “Come here.” He says, and pulls Yuuri up from the bench, so that they’re both standing, very, very close to each other, chests almost touching. Viktor carefully touches Yuuri’s cheek. Then, as if being slightly snapped out of a spell, it seems like he remembered something. “Chris?” He calls.

“Yeeeeeeees?” Chris answers. Yuuri feels his heavy and expectant gaze upon them. 

“Please step in the car and close your eyes.” Viktor says, without breaking eye contact with Yuuri. 

He hears Chris sigh loudly. “Fine. Just this once.” Then, he hears the car door open and slam shut.

Viktor seems satisfied, and gazes even more intensely into Yuuri’s eyes. He lifts one hand to Yuuri’s chin, tilting his face slightly upward. Then, without hesitation, he bends his head down and presses his lips upon Yuuri’s. The kiss is slow, tantalizingly slow at first, making Yuuri feel tingly all over. He slides his hands up to Viktor’s neck, interlacing them in his hair. He forgets all about his insecurities and inexperience, being swept up in this absolute smasher of a kiss. 

The kiss speeds up, and even though Yuuri is so inexperienced, he runs all the places in the neighbourhood through his mind they could hide behind to possibly take off some clothes and touch each other some more. Maybe the bush next to the bench? The low wall behind the playground? Actually, why not just right here? 

Their bubble is brutally burst when Chris honks his horn. “Come on, lovebird, we have a plane to catch.” 

Viktor and Yuuri break apart, looking at each other, breathing heavily. 

“Wow,” Yuuri says, panting slightly.

Viktor’s eyes are full of wonder. “You can say that again.”

“I… do you have to go?” Yuuri asks before he can stop himself.

Viktor looks sad again. “I do. But I’ll text you! I’ll text you a lot. I’ll text you so much you’ll soon be begging me to please stop texting you.”

Yuuri laughs. “I don’t think that’ll happen very quickly.”

Viktor’s eyes look shiny. He quickly leans down and kisses Yuuri one more time, short and bittersweet. He squeezes Yuuri’s hand before he lets him go, and he walks towards the car, quickly getting into the passenger’s seat. 

Chris rolls his window down. “I’ve called a taxi for you to bring you home, Yuuri. It should be here in a few minutes. Good luck the next few days, you’ll be wanting to throw your phone out of the window in no time.” He says, winking.

Viktor leans over from his seat and looks at Yuuri. “Don’t throw your phone out of the window, you have to thoroughly read every single text I send you! Promise!”

Yuuri laughs. “I promise. See you soon?”

They look at each other hopefully. “Soon.” Viktor echoes. “Bye, Yuuri. Text me when you’re home, and thank you for tonight!”

“No, thank _you_.” Yuuri says, but Chris’ car is already driving away. Soon he loses sight of Viktor because the car windows are tinted. Then, his taxi pulls up, driving him home in no time. Phichit is already asleep when he opens the door, so he quietly walks up to his room, not wanting to wake his best friend. He falls with his back on his bed. Tonight was a whirlwind, he thinks. He’s never had so many emotions all at once. 

Then, Yuuri touches his lips, and all thoughts vanish except for one.

Viktor.


	7. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor text before they're supposed to meet at the office party.

Yuuri feels like he’s on a cloud. Or at the very least, he’s floating half a meter above the ground. When he floats through the supermarket, through his house, through his office, he wonders how no one seems to notice that he’s not actually touching the ground with his feet. 

Life at the office goes on as normal; JJ casually keeps on pretending Yuuri is his assistant and Mila keeps on talking about her growing relationship with Sara during their work hours. She describes the feel of running her hands through Sara’s hair, kissing Sara, Netflix-and-chilling with Sara. Yuuri just nods at everything Mila says, his input not really needed in this conversation. 

But for the first time in their friendship, Yuuri understands all of Mila’s compliments for Sara, her amazement about her face, her sighs as she recalls their romantic date from the previous night and the excitement when the workday is over so that she can spend time with her now-girlfriend again. Yuuri can’t help but imagine Viktor and him in every situation Mila describes. He wants to attend a masquerade ball with Viktor on his arm, serenade Viktor standing underneath his window, read him sickly sweet poetry on lazy nights on the couch. He wants to kiss all sense out of Viktor, making him forget about everything and anything, and there’s just Viktor and Yuuri.

But most of all, Yuuri fantasizes about getting to know Viktor, learn about his hopes, his dreams, his fears. He wants Viktor to tell him his secrets, to trust him enough to share himself in a way he’s never shared himself before. 

Usually, Yuuri would be too insecure to even let himself dream for even just a second about those things with another person. But this time, things seem different. Mostly because Viktor and Yuuri literally haven’t stopped texting since Viktor got into Chris’ car three days ago. There’s been some furious messaging back and forth. Or actually, it’s mostly Viktor texting and Yuuri clutching his phone to his chest after receiving his texts, because even though the other man is five years older than him and literally his boss, he’s adorable. 

 

“ _Good morning!!_ (°◡°♡).:｡”

“ _Are you having a fun day at work?_ (^∇^)”

“ _My days r long and boring without u..._ （ ; ; ）” 

“ _I just saw the cutest dog… It was black, and fluffy, and it was the cutest!!_ ” ***picture attached***

“ _Never mind, I saw an even cuter dog!!!!_ ” ***picture attached***

“ _NEVER MIND they are PLAYING TOGETHER and they’re both the cutest!!!!!!!!_ ” ***picture attached***

“ _What are you up to now?_ ＼（゜э゜）／”

“ _Wish u were here!!_ ( *’ω’* )”

 

Yuuri, not being as good of a texter as Viktor, usually replies short answers with simple emojis next to them. He could never match Viktor’s texting enthusiasm, but unlike Christophe’s warning Yuuri doesn’t feel like he’ll tire of his texts soon. He still jumps up every time he hears a ping, and he does his best to keep his face neutral when he’s at work. He puts his phone on the table facing down most of the time, constantly afraid that JJ or another co-worker will see the name pop up at the top of his notifications. Of course, there are probably a lot of Viktors they’ll assume he’s texting before they could ever guess he, Yuuri Katsuki, is dating their boss! Yuuri can’t even believe it himself.

All the texting distracts Yuuri from, what did Chris call it, Project Y? Whatever Viktor is currently working on, and also from the hole in his heart. Who could’ve guessed that someone who’s only been in his life for such a short time could have such an impact on Yuuri?

* * *

After 4 days of texting though, Yuuri gets slightly impatient.

“I miss himmm,” he whines, lying on his back on the couch.

Phichit snorts, Yuuri’s legs resting on his lap. “Me too, my duderino. You’re a lot less whiny when he’s around.”

“I just… miss him.” Yuuri pouts. “Distract me, Phichit!”

“Your wish is my command,” Phichit says, standing up and bowing down deeply. He disappears into the kitchen and quickly returns with a tray of red velvet cupcakes. He puts them on the coffee table with a dramatic gesture. “Distracting you with food always works.” 

Ping, Yuuri’s phone says. Before he has the chance to grab it, Phichit snatches the phone from the table. 

“Oh, that’s sooo cute!” Phichit says, scanning his eyes over the phone screen. “I can’t  
believe it!” 

Yuuri almost explodes. “Give it HERE! I NEED to see it before I DIE!” He launches himself from the couch, throwing himself at Phichit. The momentum of the speed he hits Phichit with causes both of them to tumble to the ground. 

Phichit is laughing so hard he’s almost rolling over the floor. “You could’ve just _asked_ , you lovesick fool!” He wheezes while Yuuri snatches the phone right back out of his hands.

“ _Yuuuuuuri!_ ✿♥‿♥✿ _I’m gonna b back tomorrow for the office picnic! Cant w8 to c u!_ (๑♡⌓♡๑)” ***picture attached***

Yuuri quickly taps on the picture to enlarge it. It’s a photo of Viktor and yet another dog, this time a small brown poodle.

“ _That’s Makkachin by the way! My tiny, adorable, baby_ (灬♥ω♥灬) _Cant wait for u to meet him!_ ” 

Yuuri drops his phone out of his hands. It lands on Phichit’s stomach as his roommate is still horizontal on the floor. “Hey!”

Yuuri doesn’t even react, letting himself fall back down on the couch. “I’m not coping.”  
The butterflies are taking over his stomach.

“Reunion day tomorrow!” Phichit cheers. He jumps up and hold out a hand to Yuuri. “Cupcake?”

“I can’t eat anything! I almost feel sick!”

“Ah, to be young and in love! Fine, suit yourself, I’ll eat all of them.” Phichit sits down on the couch, one cupcake in each hand. 

Even though they look amazing, Yuuri will not be eating ever again. His head, his stomach, his thoughts are already filled with Viktor, Viktor, Viktor.

* * *

Yuuri arrives at his company’s estate on the countryside, about half an hour bus ride from the city. It’s an impressive Victorian-style manor, holding multiple conference rooms and bedrooms, even though nobody actually lives there.

“Where’s your costume?” Celestino walks up to him. 

“Costume?” Yuuri is confused.

“Didn’t you see my email yesterday?” 

Yuuri thinks back at the past few days, where he hadn’t been able to focus on anything. “No, I’m sorry, I think I must’ve missed it. I’m fine like this though.”

“Nonsense! We took precautions, so there’s a trunk full of costumes in the tent over there. Pick out something! It’ll be fun!”

Yuuri smiles and nods, internally dying. A costume? He wanted to look nice for Viktor. He stood in front of the mirror for almost 10 full minutes this morning, trying to make himself look presentable. He hopes they have something nice hidden in there.

He slowly walks towards the tent, and loses all hope when he sees Guang-Hong leave the tent, looking extremely uncomfortable in a giant Spongebob-costume, only his face and arms poking out. “You missed the memo too?” Guang-Hong asks the approaching Yuuri, looking sad and hot. 

“Unfortunately so. Is that the best they had left?” Yuuri looks frightened. 

“Celestino forced me into this before I could dig any further. But the rest of it didn’t look too great either.” Guang-Hong sighs. “This is going to be a long day. Good luck, Yuuri.”

Yuuri mumbles a thanks and ducks into the tent. Sara and Mila are standing at the back of the tent, laughing at each other. Mila is dressed as a banana and Sara as a bunch of purple grapes. 

“Hi,” he says unenthusiastically. “Don’t you look… tasty.”

Mila and Sara burst into laughter again. “I can’t believe Celestino! We just checked our emails and we didn’t receive anything from him the past week about a dress code for this party!” Mila laughs.

“Yeah,” Sara says. “We suspect Celestino just thought of this costume idea last night and that it would be funny to see us all dressed up in shitty costumes. That’s why he brought a truckload of outfits.”

“Here!” Mila holds up an Olaf the snowman costume. “This is pretty… cool.”

Sara snorts. “Or how about this… poufy Marie Antoinette dress?” 

Yuuri closes his eyes in pain. “Please release me from this hell.”

“This honestly doesn’t look to bad.” Mila says, digging out what looks like a Sebastian from the Little Mermaid costume. “Compared to what Leo is wearing… did you see him in his turkey outfit? I almost cried, and it definitely makes wearing this banana for a day worth it.”

“If it helps, I still think you look hella hot.” Sara winks.

“Anyway,” Yuuri quickly interrupts their seductive staring competition before they can jump each other. “I’ll be the lobster. Or is it a crab?” 

 

A few minutes later, Yuuri is already completely done with today. He’s hot, he’s sweaty, his glasses keep sliding down his nose, and life is generally awful. He can’t believe Viktor is going to have to see him like this. He almost hopes Viktor won’t show up today after all, and he can avoid further embarrassment. After chatting a bit more with Spongebob (Guang-Hong) and Thanksgiving turkey (Leo) about how miserable they are and how next time they’ll definitely call in sick, Yuuri hears his name being called.

“Yuuri! There you are. I’ve been looking for you for 15 minutes now!” JJ huffs, looking normal in a Harry Potter-outfit. “It’s our turn to man the punch booth!”

The punch booth! Yuuri had forgotten all about that in the costume hustle. Every employee has been assigned a task for today of about one hour to fulfil during the day to save money on external services. Some of them have to paint the faces of their colleague’s children, others are on catering duty, but Yuuri has been assigned to handing out punch for an hour. Usually, this would be fine with Yuuri. Handing out drinks to his co-workers, things could be worse. But apparently handing out punch is not a one man’s job. Apparently you need two people for this. So, unfortunately for Yuuri, the person he’s been paired up with is his least favourite colleague, maybe even his least favourite person on the planet: JJ. 

It’s not that he’s evil; he’s just so confident it’s obnoxious. The man only ever talks about himself, and the entire office was shook for a month when he announced was moving in with his girlfriend, Isabella. How anyone could live with such a self-absorbed sleazebag was beyond Yuuri. Moreover, JJ and Isabella recently got engaged, and the entire office threw a fit. They still haven’t fully recovered from this. 

So when Yuuri miserably trudges behind JJ, everyone from Marketing throws him a sympathetic look. They stand together behind the booth and Yuuri prepares himself for a full hour of JJ talk. Instead though, JJ talks about his fiancé. A lot. So much even, that Yuuri is thinking about preferring JJ talk about himself instead. Granted, from all JJ tells about her, Isabella actually seems like a really cool person, but Yuuri didn’t really need to know Isabella’s favourite brand and colour of underwear, what exactly her breath smells like in the morning, how easily she can put her legs behind her head. 

 

This goes on for at least 45 minutes before Yuuri spots Viktor and Christophe walking along the grass. Chris is wearing a sexy nurse costume, which weirdly suits him. Viktor doesn’t seem to be wearing much of a costume, except for a flower crown adorned with blue roses. He does look amazing. His hair looks extra shiny, his eyes look extra blue and his entire being looks extra great. Having left his pride in the dumpster multiple years ago, Yuuri throws Viktor some desperate looks. He hopes Viktor can save him from this punch hell.

Viktor makes small talk with literally everyone at the party, while looking absolutely blinding in his shirt made of blue feather-like material and what looks like sheer fabric with netting. Finally, his eyes fall on Yuuri, lighting up immediately. He says goodbye to the banana and the turkey, and walks up to the punch booth. “JJ, Yuuri. Good to see you’re handling the punch.”

“Yes of course, I am the best bartender in the country.” JJ is 100% back to his old ways of talking about himself and his accomplishments. “Did I ever tell you about the year I won my state’s flair bartending award? It sounds like a big deal, but let me tell you: it is. When I…” Viktor nods while listening to JJ’s bragging. Yuuri, zoning out JJ’s drivelling, just wants to jump Viktor’s bones right there and then. 

“Fascinating,” Viktor says. “It seems like you’ll be fine serving punch on your own, then. I’d say you’re severely over-qualified!”

“I definitely am.” JJ puffs his chest forward, soaking up the well-deserved compliment.

“Then is it okay if I take Yuuri with me? He and I have another detail to discuss about the Buchanan files, and it’s rather urgent.”

“Sure, of course. I was doing most of the work already anyway. Hey, if you’re ever in need of any tips on bartending, just give me a shout!” JJ winks at Viktor. 

Viktor winks back, and then motions at Yuuri to follow him.

 

Yuuri, of course, follows him immediately. “One day, someone is going to find out about the Buchanan files.”

Viktor smiles while looking straight ahead. “I don’t think so. We’re both doing a fine job of sounding very convincing about it, aren’t we? And as long as Mila doesn’t hear it, it’s not an unlikely story!”

“I suppose not, but isn’t it weird that me, a junior assistant, is having frequent talks with the boss even though… marketing strategies.” Yuuri loudly throws in a businessy term as they pass a group of colleagues because he doesn’t want them to overhear.

“I think it’s not that suspicious, I’ve been talking with a lot of people over the last… lifestyle segmentation.” 

“You’ve been talking with more people? Have you been texting them too? Loyalty index.”

“No, qualitative research, you’re my one and only.” They quickly smile at each other before turning their heads again.

“You look ravishing in red, did I mention that yet?”

Yuuri frowns, snapped back to the actual reality he’s living where he’s talking to the person who’s both his boss and love interest while wearing a crab costume. “I… Unique selling preposition.” Yuuri says. 

He then realizes they’ve arrived at the mansion, and Viktor is holding the front door open for him. He quickly walks past his boss, quietly thanking him. There are multiple bedrooms in the house, flashes through his head. Even though Yuuri has fantasized about Viktor ripping his clothes off in every possible way, now that it might actually be happening Yuuri becomes anxious, doubts filling his mind. He’s heard his colleagues’ gossip about Viktor’s past lovers, ranging from models to acrobats to some of the most powerful politicians. How could he ever measure up to them? They must know how to do all sorts of techniques and have all kinds of skills in the bedroom, and Yuuri knows none. Why did he agree to go on a date with Viktor in the first place? Regarding Viktor’s flamboyant and sensual behaviour, Yuuri could’ve known it would end up in bed sooner or later. And even though he really, really wants it, he is now considering faking an acute case of appendicitis.

Viktor catches up to Yuuri quickly, placing a hand on Yuuri’s lower back, which causes Yuuri’s entire body to set on fire and his brain to short-circuit. Viktor leads him up two flights of stairs before walking down them the hallway. They stop in front of a door, which Viktor unlocks and swings open.

The inside of the room behind the door is insane. It’s decorated so lavishly that it makes Yuuri wonder how his salary is so low if the company has money to spend on this kind of real estate. 

Yuuri steps in and lets his eyes trail around of the room, and there it is. A four-poster bed, painted in some light golden hue with white curtains drawn around it. The nerves hit him in full force when he hears Viktor closing and locking the door behind them.  
He turns around, biting his lip and focuses his eyes on Viktor. Viktor’s expression is so full of adoration and lust that Yuuri has to look away, feeling as if everything that’s happening right now is just a dream, expecting to wake up any second now. 

“Hi.” Viktor whispers, slowly walking towards Yuuri. “I missed you.”

“Me too. You too.” Yuuri whispers back. 

“It’s been a long few days without you… the seconds seemed to go on forever and I kept thinking about our kiss… Yuuri, tell me you felt it too.”

Yuuri nods, unable to speak.

Viktor stops walking when he’s so close to Yuuri that their noses could be touching. “I want you.” He whispers. 

Yuuri, overtaken by emotions, nerves and a craving so strong he’s unable to resist, nods again. Viktor leans in, closing the distance between them. And then they kiss. They kiss passionately, they kiss uninterruptedly. Viktor kisses Yuuri with such passion and power that Yuuri is being pushed backwards slowly, the back of his knees finally hitting the bed. He softly falls down onto the mattress, guided by Viktor’s sexy, strong arms. 

They kiss and it’s making Yuuri’s head spin. Viktor flips them around so Yuuri is now on top. His crab costume is gone, his glasses are gone, his pants are gone. Viktor’s shirt is gone, his socks are gone, his flower crown is still perched on his head. 

Suddenly, Yuuri jerks up.

“I don’t know any tricks!” He blurts out.

“Tricks?” Yuuri immediately regrets speaking up as Viktor leans away from him, relaxing his body down on the mattress. He looks up at Yuuri curiously. “What kind of tricks did you have in mind? I’m intrigued.”

Yuuri, still sitting on Viktor’s lap, covers his face with his hands. “I just thought… because there’s rumours you’ve been with models, and acrobats… I bet they all knew all kinds of tricks. And I don’t.” 

Viktor laughs. “Don’t worry, I don’t know any tricks either.”

Yuuri peeks through his fingers. “You don’t?”

“No. I don’t.” Viktor sits up and grabs Yuuri’s hands. He pulls them away from his face, interlacing their fingers. “Yuuri, I’m so happy you’re here with me right now, I can hardly believe this is real life. There’s no tricks needed to impress me, your entire presence leaves me in awe. 

Yuuri blushes hard. Viktor kisses the back of one of Yuuri’s hands. “Actually… I might know one or two neat tricks after all.” Viktor grins mischievously.

And he pulls Yuuri back down with him, switching their positions around so that Yuuri is on the bottom again. Viktor smirks as he moves down, and then he’s doing this thing with his hands… and his tongue and… oh. Yuuri’s mind goes blank. Those are some neat tricks indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record: i think the spelling of the word picnic is incredibly weird and i don't like it, and also i love JJ, I really do, i just needed someone to annoy Yuuri in this and JJ was the only option because he just is Like That, but i love him a lot (theme of king jj?? a jam)
> 
> and also, oh my god im so sorry about the neat tricks but once i'd written it down i literally couldn't rephrase it, it made me want to die but also laugh at myself and Yuuri so i just kept it, i'm so sorry


	8. The tea is freezing

If Yuuri was thinking he was floating half a meter above the ground before, then now he’s 100% left earth’s atmosphere and is floating somewhere between Jupiter and Saturn. The past three weeks have been heavenly. Viktor and him are spending every possible waking (and sleeping) hour together. Phichit teases Yuuri relentlessly with how much time Yuuri’s spending in Viktor’s hotel room.

The only time they don’t spend glued together is at work, because they’re both still trying to keep them being together a secret. Also, Yuuri isn’t even one percent sure about what their future will be like. Viktor can’t possibly stay in Detroit with him forever. He has a dog in San Francisco, Agape Cola’s headquarters is established there and basically his entire life too. Viktor is still arranging some stuff in Detroit at CEO level that they don’t really discuss because they’re constantly busy with… each other. Yuuri is trying not to think more than two days ahead anyway; he’s still in awe of Viktor’s fascination with him. He’s trying to soak it all up as much as possible before the inevitable end.

One evening, Yuuri calls Phichit, having locked himself in the bathroom of Viktor’s hotel room. 

“Phichit…”

“Yeeeeeees? Glad to hear you’re still alive and well.” Phichit says, sounding like he’s holding in a smile.

“Viktor just told me something… and I think I might’ve died? And gone to heaven?”

“What did he say? Did he tell you he loves you?!” Phichit scream-whispers.

“Are you insane!” Yuuri is shocked. “No, of course not! It’s only been about a month since we met. He did say something else that’s really sweet though.”

“Spill it, Yuuri! I have stuff to plan for opening night! What did he say?”

“He said… that from the moment I sat down next to him in the plane… that he was _gripped_.”

“Oh!” Phichit gasps. “Gripped! He was gripped!”

“Gripped,” Yuuri repeats.

“That might even be better than love at this stage. He was _gripped_ , he wants to spend more time with you! Yuuri, how are your feelings?”

Yuuri bites his lip. “I’ve honestly never felt happier.”

Phichit sighs a dramatic sigh. “I’m so happy for you, Yuuri. I’m happier than the time we finally got all the golden moves on Living La Vida Loca on Just Dance.”

“Yuuri?” Viktor knocks on the bathroom door. “Our samosas have been delivered, are you almost done?” 

“Thanks, I got to go now, Phichit.” Yuuri whispers.

“Okay! Be safe, love you, call me soon!”

“Love you too.” Yuuri quickly ends the call and unlocks the door, immediately being taken into Viktor’s arms again.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, after spending the past three consecutive nights in Viktor’s hotel room, Yuuri decides it’s time to sleep in his own bed for one night tonight. He hasn’t been getting much sleep at all the past weeks, and even though he’s very much enjoying his nights he’s afraid he might collapse at work any moment now because of sleep deprivation. When he informs Viktor of this, he makes a whiny noise and pulls Yuuri’s body even closer to his. They’ve just woken up after a very short night’s sleep and their limbs are tangled together. 

“Never leave me.” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri, assuming it’s the sleep talking, blushes. “I have to check on Phichit. Sometimes, when I leave him alone for a few nights, he does nothing but play Cooking Mama and bake an infinite amount of goods. He’s a chaotic mess every now and then, and his opening party is coming up. Also, I kind of need to sleep for a full eight hours once.” Yuuri blushes even harder, pressing his face into his pillow to hide it.

Viktor presses his body against Yuuri’s. “Fine, Yuuri, my Yuuri. But the night after you’re mine again.” 

“I am and will always be yours,” Yuuri whispers so quietly that he hopes Viktor doesn’t hear it. He does feel Viktor’s arms tighten around him, but not another word is spoken.

* * *

Even though they’re spending all their nights and mornings together, Yuuri still doesn’t know a lot about what Viktor is up to in his daily life. He’s overthinking everything as he’s walking to the office alone, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket. Sometimes, Viktor disappears for the whole day. Other days, he walks around the office like he owns the place. Which, come to think of it, he actually does. 

Yuuri has tried asking Viktor about what he’s up to, but he often quickly loses track of any rational thought when Viktor grabs his hand, plays with his hair, or touches him in any other way. Any conversation is then quickly dropped because it’s impossible to talk when their lips can’t seem to separate anymore. 

But those days when Yuuri is at the office and Viktor is not in, he has a lot of time to think. Time he should actually be spending on doing his job, but honestly, who cares at this point? He thinks about their incredible nights, their slow mornings, and their separate days. Doubts start to fill his mind, asking himself why Viktor is spending so much time with him. It must be because whatever business he’s arranging here is still not finalized, and Viktor just doesn’t want to sleep alone and was searching for an easy victim to warm his bed. Yuuri has just been incredibly willing to go home with him. But what is Viktor actually doing during his days? What kind of managerial changes is Agape Cola making? Is Viktor hiding something on purpose?

Yuuri’s mind is whirling as he walks into work. Today is another workday without Viktor’s presence. Yuuri sits at his desk, quickly finishing his assignment for the day. He then leans back in his chair and lets his thoughts get ahead of him. The good times, but also the uncertainty come to mind. Yuuri realizes in a flash how much he actually cares. About Viktor, about the time they’re spending together, about a future together. He wills his thoughts to calm down, but they won’t listen. 

Fuck, Yuuri realizes, I’m in love.

While Yuuri is still reeling from this realization, Mila arrives at his desk to chat. He doesn’t hear a word she’s saying. What does this mean? Yuuri is in love. With Viktor. His boss. Rumoured playboy and heartbreaker. Viktor, who doesn’t even live in his town, Viktor, who lives on the other side of the country. Incredibly attractive Viktor. Millionaire, multi-millionaire, self-made billionaire. Why couldn’t Yuuri have picked someone who’s slightly more in his league? 

Plain Yuuri, dating extraordinary Viktor. It’s a laughable concept. 

And yet, when he’s with Viktor, he makes Yuuri feel safe. He makes him feel adored, wanted. For the fleeting moments they’re together, Yuuri feels special, like Viktor actually thinks he is something special. Surely that’s just because of Viktor’s incredible charm, but it still makes Yuuri feel good. And apparently it’s made Yuuri feel love. What the fuck?

Yuuri’s thoughts keep flying around his head like this until Leo swings into the room “Are y’all ready for the interview?” He yells. “We’re broadcasting it in the conference room on the second floor, we have a shitload of tea and cookies so be there or be square!” 

Yuuri turns to Mila, who’s lounging on his desk and has apparently been telling him, for the third time, about Sara’s talent in recreating Bob Ross paintings in great detail for about 15 minutes now. “Interview? What’s the turkey talking about?” 

Mila looks shocked. “How did you miss that? Viktor did an interview before the weekend, and today it’s broadcasted on national TV. I suppose the whole world is interested to see what the CEO of one of the biggest beverage companies is like and has in store for the future.” 

Yuuri presses his lips together, trying to remember if Viktor told him about this interview. It must’ve been after they spent the night together last Thursday… Viktor was spending much more time in the bathroom in the morning than he usually does, and when he came out he was looking even snaccier than usual. “That’s cool.” He finally says. “So does anyone know what he’s actually going to talk about?”

“No! We don’t!” JJ pipes in. “That’s the weirdest part, we’ll find out more about him and what the future of the company will be like at the exact time the rest of the world is finding out. He’s such a secretive person.” 

Yuuri silently agrees. 

“Anyway, it’s starting in 20 minutes, so let’s head on down!” Mila jumps down from Yuuri’s desk. 

“Someone should stay behind to man the phones,” JJ folds his arms. “We can’t leave them unattended for half an hour! What if someone important calls?” 

“What could be more important than the literal boss of this company talking about our future?” Mila huffs. 

“Very little, and I will be going. But, Yuuri, I think you should stay behind.”

“What?” Yuuri sputters. “But I lo… he’s my boss too! I want to see it as well!” 

“Yuuri…” JJ says, speaking to him as if he’s a tiny baby. “You didn’t know the interview was even happening until 60 seconds ago! You’re obviously a fake fan of Viktor’s, unlike me. Me and Viktor understand and respect each other, so of course I need to watch the interview to give him some pointers on how to improve next time. You just want an excuse to escape from your work. If you really want to see it you can watch the rerun that airs later tonight.” 

“I… I don’t…” 

“We can’t just drop everything like that, Celestino would be so upset.” JJ says. “Also, what if my fiancé calls? We can’t leave her hanging!”

Yuuri can’t think of a strong comeback that doesn’t include him telling everyone about the hot, passionate sex he’s been having with their boss and soon-to-be TV-personality. And that he’s actually in love with him. 

Mila looks at him apologetically. “I’ll tell you what happened as soon as it ends!”

And so everyone leaves and he’s left behind.

He calls Phichit, who should be home this Tuesday to do some administration for his second bakery, and Yuuri asks his roommate to record the interview, just in case. Phichit promises he’ll be watching it too, turning on the TV immediately, and that he’ll text Yuuri when something important happens, as well as a summary afterwards.

Yuuri waters JJ’s plant with some Agape cola because he feels like orange juice is too healthy and doesn’t convey his strong, murderous feelings enough. Over the next 20 minutes, Yuuri gets exactly two phone calls. One of those is JJ’s fiancé Isabella, who called specifically to tell JJ that he has to pick up one (1) lemon to garnish their drinks for their gin-tonic night tonight. The other one is someone’s mom, whose leg is apparently slowly turning blue and can Yuuri please make sure her son finally calls her back.

 

After 10 more minutes of complete silence and 3 more freak-outs about his emotions, Yuuri decides he’s had enough. JJ and him are in the same job position, goddammit. He deserves to see the interview too! Even though obviously no one knows about Viktor and him, as an employee of his business surely it’s perfectly normal for him to be interested what his boss has to say.

He makes his decision and quickly heads down the stairs. Yuuri slips into the conference room, quietly standing in the back next to Mila. 

“What did I miss?” Yuuri whispers to Mila.

“Nothing much, Viktor has just been introduced and he told about how much he needed a break a few years back. And how it feels to be back in the public eye after so long.”

“Shhh!” JJ, standing at the front near the screen, turns around, looking irritated to see who was talking. “Wha- Yuuri! Why did you leave the office? Who’s handling the phones now?”

“They can do without us for 15 minutes. If it’s really important, they’ll call back. Or you can head up yourself?” Yuuri’s nerves are manifesting in weird bursts of confidence.  
JJ just huffs and turns back to the screen.

 

“So, we received some information about you changing up some stuff with Agape Cola. Can you tell us a bit about that?” The interviewer asks Viktor on the screen.

Viktor smiles. “Well, as I said, right before I disappeared for a few years I’d been working non-stop for almost 5 years. That takes a toll on a person. I’d lost a lot of passion I used to have when I took over Agape Cola from my grandfather. It used to be such a small, local brand, and it grew extremely quickly once I started working with Christophe Giaometti. We rebranded the entire company to make it more attractive for national and international investors. That’s how we ended up settling in the United States.”

Yuuri’s heart is skipping so many beats hearing Viktor talk. God, he looks so hot when he’s talking about his passions. 

“…so that’s why I came back in Detroit, it’s where we started before we moved our headquarters to San Francisco. Just to return to my roots, to maybe find some of that same passion I had when I started out. And I found it!” He grins. “There’s been… people who have inspired me to no end, something I thought I’d never experience in my life, ever.”

“We’re glad to hear that!” The interviewer shuffles with her notes. “So, what exactly is in store for the Agape Cola of the future?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Viktor is looking so confident and handsome Yuuri almost falls to the floor. “We’ve been focussing on the extreme, those extravagant personalities who have been dominating the industry for so many years. Agape Cola will be rebranding to be more fitting for the general population.”

A murmur goes through the conference room, before JJ shushes everyone again. 

The interviewer tilts her head to the left. “The general population, what exactly do you mean by that?” 

“We want the image of Agape Cola to be relatable to the average person. An ordinary, nothing-special person. Someone who’s afraid of flying, but also brave when they’re performing stunts on the ice. Someone who usually wears grey, or monochrome colours because they can’t be bothered to carefully select an outfit every morning…”

 

“That sounds like Yuuri!” JJ laughs loudly. “You never wear anything but shades of grey! And don’t you have a terrible plane phobia?”

Yuuri’s heart sinks. It does sound an awful lot like Viktor is describing him. But he wouldn’t do that, definitely not on national TV for the whole world to see, would he?

 

Meanwhile, Viktor’s voice cheerily continues talking through the speakers. “Someone who has so much trouble getting out of bed in the morning that even a vuvuzela can’t wake them up…

…someone who might lie to his parents about the job he has because he craves to make them proud…

…someone who forgets to dress up in a costume party and ends up in a lobster costume...”

 

“Lobster?” Guang-Hong says. “Yuuri was a crab at the office party, wasn’t he? It’s all probably just a coincidence.”

Despite Guang-Hong’s words, the entire room is slowly turning towards Yuuri. He’s slowly shrinking in on himself, trying to disappear into the wall. This can’t actually be happening, this is not actually happening…

 

“…someone who feeds his annoying co-worker’s plant orange juice…”

 

JJ manages to tear his eyes away from the screen at that, turning around to look at Yuuri.

 

“…someone who pretends to listen to his colleague talk about her crush for months, but his mind is actually fantasizing about cake the whole time…”

 

Mila turns to Yuuri, looking confused. “Yuuri… he’s not… he’s not telling the truth, is he? He’s not actually talking about you?”

“No! No! No way! It’s… it must be a coincidence. It’s not me, it’s not me!” Yuuri cries.

 

“…someone who might let loose a bit too much at parties and photocopies their ass…

…someone who accidentally breaks his boss’ favourite mug but is too scared to own up to it…

…someone who spills soda all over an executive director at their first important business trip…”

 

Celestino gasps. “You didn’t! Yuuri!”

Even the interviewer doesn’t seem to know what to do, so she just leans back in her chair and lets Viktor continue on baring every single little detail about Yuuri.

 

“…someone who almost cries when seeing cherry blossom trees, but doesn’t want to see them all year round…

…someone who has had sexy dreams about his roommate and would rather die than tell them…

…someone who might come across as a shy person in real life, but they’re very enthusiastic between the sheets …

…someone who prefers talking to dogs than to people…

…someone who secretly really enjoys awful romantic Christmas movies…”

 

“Enthusiastic between the sheets?” Someone calls out. 

“Oh my god,” JJ gasps. “Yuuri is sleeping with our boss!”

The entire room is gaping at him, mouths open.

“I… I… I’m… I’m just…” Yuuri can’t form one normal word.

“Do you really water JJ’s plant with orange juice?” Sara laughs. “That would explain why it’s looking so incredibly pathetic all the time! Everyone just thought he had the least green fingers on the planet!”

“You’re an ice-skater, Yuuri? I never realized! I skate too!” Someone else on his left says.

“I prefer dogs over people too! We should start a club!” Someone else shouts.

“You’re sleeping with our BOSS?” JJ screeches. 

 

TV-Viktor is still droning on. “Someone who’s brave and kind and… Sorry,” Viktor shakes his head and suddenly looks embarrassed. “I got carried away, I’m sorry. Can you edit all of that ou-”

The interviewer quickly cuts him off. “Thank you, Viktor Nikiforov, for your time. We wish you and Agape Cola all the best through this time of change.” 

The credits run, the interviewer shaking a dazed-looking Viktor’s hand. 

 

The entire room is dead silent.

And then it explodes. Everyone is shouting, at Yuuri, at each other. Everyone seems to be in shock. Yuuri is frozen on the spot. What could one possibly do after all of their deepest, darkest secrets are spilled on TV? 

Mila turns to Yuuri. “You never listened to a word I said when I was talking about Sara?” She looks so sad. 

“I… I was! Of course! It’s just that sometimes…”

“So…” Leo nudges Yuuri with his elbow. “Sleeping with Viktor, eh? I don’t blame you… Who could resist him?”

“Why he chose you, however… that’s a mystery to me.” JJ sneers.

Yuuri snaps out of his frozen state. He can’t breathe, he needs to breathe, and he needs to breathe right now.

Yuuri turns around runs out of the room, away from everybody.

 

He hurries up the stairs. He walks past the corkboard, and rips down the photocopy of his own butt. Everyone now knows that was his! Yuuri, having trouble breathing, runs to his desk. He grabs his coat and his phone. Ping, he hears his phone say. There are 15 messages and 23 missed calls from Viktor. There’s also one message from Phichit. 

“ _Secret fantasy about his roommate, huh?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”

Yuuri promptly throws his phone out of his window.

Yuuri wants to follow his phone and jump out of the window and perish. Cease to exist.  
Viktor just used me for research for his brand, the thought flashes through Yuuri’s head. An ordinary, nothing-special person. “From the moment you sat down next you me, I was gripped”… well, sure, Viktor was gripped. He saw Yuuri as a marketing strategy, the perfect, generic human. 

Yuuri wipes away his tears, but it’s no use; they just keep streaming down his face. He feels his heart shatter into a million pieces as he flees out of the building, planning to never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (#happy ending!!!!!)


	9. Falling hard

“Yuuri?” 

Yuuri hears Phichit softly knock on his locked bedroom door, and he ducks further under his covers. 

“Yuuri, please, you haven’t left your room in almost 24 hours. You have to eat something! You have to drink something! Don’t you have to pee?”

He does have to pee. But he can’t seem to muster up the energy to move at all. His spirit is broken, his heart is in shatters, his mind all over the place. How and _why_ did he lose himself to Viktor so quickly, knowing it could never have been real in the first place?

Yuuri hears Phichit sigh and mumble something to himself, before he hears footsteps fading away. Nice, more silence for Yuuri to wallow in self-pity. It’s justified, he thinks. If someone was ever allowed to feel sorry for himself, it’s Yuuri in this very moment. 

The man who he thought might actually like him, and enjoy being with him, just used him for research and marketing strategies. And then he spilled all of his secrets on national TV. Honestly, Yuuri can’t think of anything that would be worse. He bites his lip as tears start to fall out of his eyes again, giving him a terrible headache in the process. Isn’t it great to be alive?

About an hour later, Yuuri is rudely awoken from his tears-induced nap by some aggressive knocking.

“Yuuri, open up your door right now, or I’ll knock it down!”

Yuuri stays silent.

“Yuuri, I mean it this time!”

Yuuri squints his eyes, thinking about all the insane things Phichit has done to get Yuuri out of one of his slumps in the past. 

When Phichit starts his countdown from 10, Yuuri decides the risk is too big and he does still want their deposit back. He rolls himself out of bed and shuffles to his door, wrapped in his blankets. He pulls the door open, seeing Phichit in a karate stance, ready to smash his door to pieces. Phichit, upon seeing Yuuri, quickly jumps back into a normal standing pose and looks incredibly relieved. 

“You’re alive!”

“Barely.” Yuuri’s voice sounds incredibly hoarse from all that crying. 

“When you came home yesterday and ran straight past me, I already knew this was going to happen. And let me tell you, you have every right. What the _fuck_ was Viktor even thinking?” 

Yuuri feels tears forming in his eyes again. Phichit, of course, immediately notices this and takes Yuuri by the hand, leading them to the living room. He sets Yuuri down on the couch and crouches down in front of him. 

“Yuuri, please talk to me.”

When the words start flowing out of them, Yuuri can’t stop himself. “We’d been having such an amazing time the past weeks, Viktor and I were spending every possible hour together that we could, and of course I know it was only temporary, you know, a different lover in every city, and I was one of them, but that doesn’t mean this doesn’t _hurt_. He didn’t just break up with me, not that we were officially a thing, but we _were_ a thing, but he didn’t just end us, he exposed me in every way possible, in such a public way! I can’t believe he would do this, I just can’t believe it.” Yuuri’s voice falters.

“Me neither, Yuuri. It’s honestly ridiculous, so incredibly rude.” Phichit looks very upset. “I really can’t believe it, when I saw Viktor look at you the other day I thought I saw pure adoration. If I would’ve thought he was just playing with you like this, I would never ever have let him near you.”

“I… I just…”

Phichit phone rings. He quickly picks it up, and immediately presses ignore.

“Is that Viktor?” Yuuri’s eyes become shiny with tears. “Has he been calling you?”

Phichit’s expression hardens. “He has. I can’t believe his nerve. Who does he think he is? Let me block his number, Yuuri. We don’t need to hear from him ever again.” 

“Wait,” Yuuri grabs Phichit’s phone as it starts ringing again. “I want to talk to him.” He presses the green button and puts the phone to his ear before Phichit can stop him. 

“Phichit?” Viktor’s voice sounds rough. Yuuri immediately starts crying again, tears streaming down his face. 

“No.” Luckily his voice is steady, he wants to come across as cold as possible. “It’s Yuuri.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor sounds surprised and relieved. “Yuuri, please let me…”

“I never want to speak to you again,” Yuuri says, and ends the call. 

“Well done!” Phichit claps him on the back.

His phone immediately starts ringing again. Yuuri, against better judgement, picks up anyway.

“Yuuri, please,” Viktor pleads on the other end. “I know you must feel very upset, and like I betrayed you, and your trust, but listen to me, honestly, I didn’t mean…” 

“Shut up!” Yuuri yells into the phone. “I literally owe you _nothing_ , you _used_ me, and you humiliated me, and I never want to speak to you again, or see you, or hear you, or… or…” 

“Taste you,” chimes in Phichit, nodding his head furiously.

“…or touch you again. Never ever, never in my life.” 

Before Viktor can reply, Yuuri ends the call again and switches off the phone. Then, he gets ready to also throw this phone out of a window.

“Hey! Hey, Yuuri, I know you’re very upset, but please, that’s my phone. I’ll block Viktor’s number, please don’t throw it out of the window.”

Yuuri comes to his senses and lowers his arm. “Sorry,” he mutters, sinking down into the couch again.

“That’s fine, Yuuri. It’s not easy being you.” Phichit pets Yuuri’s hair. “Anyway! I have something for you. It doesn’t heal all wounds, but it’s still good.” 

Phichit runs into the kitchen and quickly returns with two bowls of katsudon. “To comfort you, maybe in a way.”

Yuuri looks at his friend, thankful that he has such an amazing person in his life. “Thank you,” he manages before he practically breathes in the food, not pausing once. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, and now that he’s started eating his favourite comfort food he can’t seem to stop before he’s eaten the last grain of rice. 

He slouches back into the couch, looking at his friend who’s eating in a much more well-mannered way next to him. Yuuri suddenly has a flashback. Someone who has had sexy dreams about his roommate and would rather die than tell them. That’s literally what Viktor said on TV, was it yesterday? Yuuri has lost all sense of time. Yuuri glances over at Phichit again, worry in his eyes. What must his friend think of him?

“Phichit…” he begins.

“What’s up?” Phichit turns to him. “Want another serving? I made enough to feed the whole state, I think.”

“No… don’t we need to discuss something?”

Phichit tilts his head to the left and looks up, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
“Discuss something…? Do you mean the opening of my second bakery? Because that’s still happening Saturday, and you’re still coming.”

Yuuri groans. He’d forgotten about that. “No, that’s not it. It’s… something Viktor said on TV?”

Phichit’s eyes light up. “The lobster costume? Yeah, why didn’t you show me pictures of that? I’d _love_ to see that, goddammit Yuuri! How could you have kept that joy from me?”

Yuuri closes his eyes and blurts it out. “No, I mean the fact that I’ve had a sexy dream about you.” There, he said it. Now Phichit is probably going to say he wants Yuuri to move out, or leave the country. He totally understands. He’ll be fine. Yuuri keeps his eyes screwed shut, afraid to see Phichit’s expression.

“Yuuri…” Yuuri is one tense ball of nerves until he hears Phichit bursting out into laughter. “Are you truly worried about that?”

Yuuri carefully opens one eye. “You’re not upset?”

Phichit can’t stop laughing. “You can’t control what you dream about, can you? And even if you were wildly sexually attracted to me, that doesn’t change the fact that we’re best friends! It would just be awkward for a bit, but Yuuri, nothing will ever truly change between us!”

Yuuri slowly breathes out. “Really?”

“Really!” Phichit’s eyes are twinkling. “And I mean, I don’t blame you, seeing me bake in my blatantly sexual polka dot apron every day, it would have left a big impression on anyone.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but secretly being hugely relieved. Half of the weight on his chest has been lifted, as he’d been so worried about Phichit hating him. He’s still incredibly upset, of course, about his broken heart. But Yuuri believes that with the help of Phichit, he’ll be fine again someday. Not any day soon, but someday.

“By the way,” Phichit says, twinkle in his eyes again. “Did we actually…?”

“Did we actually what?” Yuuri is confused, his mind already miles away. 

“In your dream! You know, do the dirty?”

“Kind of…” Yuuri vows to himself to never say anything on any form of public transport ever again.

“And… was I any good?”

“Wha… what?” Yuuri stares at Phichit. 

“In the dream.” Phichit winks. “Were we having a goooood time?”

“You were… I was… I mean, you were nice, I mean…” Yuuri can’t believe he’s having this conversation at all. Typical of Phichit, trying to embarrass him even more. “Can we please drop it? And never speak of it again? Ever?”

“Of course.” Phichit smirks. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Yuuri can’t help himself but laugh. Everything about this situation is absolutely unreal. Phichit starts laughing too, and soon they’re rolling over the floor together. Yuuri is laughing until his laughter turns into tears, and he’s bawling his eyes out on the carpet. Phichit holds him in his arms for a very long time. All of Yuuri’s tears and nerves and emotions of the past day are letting themselves out again.

When Yuuri has calmed down, he is still sad, but has a tiny flicker of hope for the future. Someday, he’ll have processed all that’s happened. And then he’ll be fine again.

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Phichit has prepared himself for war. 

“Almost everything is in order for the opening Saturday, and it’s going to be epic. But because I’m almost done arranging things and to distract myself a bit, I’m going to help you come up with a revenge plan.”

“Revenge?” Yuuri frowns. “What revenge?”

“Oh come onnnnn, Yuuri, you don’t want to plot some sort of revenge against Viktor? To maybe make him suffer a tiny bit, too? Don’t you think he has deserved that at this point?”

Yuuri takes a bite of his toast, a stab of sadness piercing his heart again. “I do… but I don’t think that’s what I want to spend my energy on.”

Phichit plants his hands on the table, squinting his eyes at Yuuri. “Are you _sure_? I already had…” he counts on his fingers. “…seven strong ideas. Maybe throwing him in a lobster tank in a restaurant. Sending explosive envelopes filled with glitter to his room every day. Publicly exposing a big secret of his. Slightly changing the time on his watch so that he’s always 10 minutes late and can’t figure out why. Are you sure you don’t want to do any of these? I have more!”

Yuuri pulls a face. “I’m sure. But thank you, Phichit.”

Phichit sits down next to Yuuri and squeezes his hand. “What are you going to do today? I called you in sick yesterday, and the receptionist sounded extremely understanding once I mentioned your name. So I think everyone knows about it.”

“Obviously everyone knows about it. I’m scared to death, Phichit, but I want to go to work today. Maybe it’s to show Viktor that I’m over it, which I’m not. So maybe it’s more to prove to myself that he hasn’t completely broken my spirit. That I can still function even though he did me dirty like that.”

Phichit nods. “That’s brave, Yuuri. I’m very proud of you. And know that if you feel the need to go home any time during the day, just call me and I’ll pick you up as soon as possible.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Phichit. But I’m at least 38% sure that I’ll be fine, so the odds are ever in my favour.” 

Phichit squeezes his hand one last time before he quickly gathers all of his stuff and leaves Yuuri sitting alone at the table. He sighs deeply, rakes his hands through his hair and stands up. No man is going to get Yuuri Katsuki down, dammit.

* * *

He loses all of this confidence the second he walks into work. He sees the receptionist stare at him. Guang-Hong enters the building right after him, throwing him an apologetic look in passing and quickly walking away. Yuuri regrets coming in today at all. Especially after JJ keeps making snide comments about Yuuri and his unbelief about Viktor’s involvement with him. 

After the twentieth joke, Yuuri’s had enough and leaves his desk. He runs into the bathroom, already scrolling through his contacts to find Phichit’s number, when the door opens. Yuuri, feeling too upset to take notice of this, keeps scrolling without turning around. Then, he hears someone scrape their throat very loudly. He spins around, finally checking who walked in on him at this state. It’s Mila. 

Another big reason of his worry the past days was Mila. What Viktor told on TV definitely wasn’t the unabashed truth, but sometimes Yuuri has zoned out while she was talking about Sara, which is what he told Viktor. But how does he explain this to her and not lose his favourite colleague as a friend? 

“Mila… I’m so sorry, what Viktor said wasn’t true, I just wanted to…”

“Oh Yuuri!” Mila wails and sweeps him up in her arms. “Don’t apologize! I’m sorry!”

“ _You’re_ sorry?” Yuuri gasps as his breath is being squeezed out of him. “Can’t… breathe…”

“Sorry!” Mila quickly releases him. “Yeah, I was kind of in shock when Viktor said you don’t listen to me when I talk about the most incredible human being that has ever been and will ever be… but then I realized that maybe that’s also on my part. I mayyyybe talk a bit too much about Sara sometimes?”

“You talk a lot about her but it’s because you’re in love! And she loves you back! And that’s beautiful.” Yuuri receives a smile from Mila. “Also, I _do_ listen to you! I know that Sara can paint almost as well as Bob Ross, I know she absolutely loves wearing capes but that the weather is never appropriate to get them out of the closet, I know that she eats chocolate sprinkles on bread and that you only tolerate this because you’re absolutely smitten.”

Mila grins. “Point in question. The fact that you know this shows that I talk a lot about her. So, yesterday I spend the whole day talking about you to Sara, as payback. And Sara was the one who made me see what you’re going through. You have to know Viktor hasn’t shown up here since the interview aired. God, he told so much about you, Yuuri. I can’t believe anyone would do something like that!”

Yuuri shrugs. “Me neither.”

Mila pulls him into another hug, and this one is much less bone-crushing. “I’m sorry again. Did you… did you like Viktor a lot?”

Yuuri buries his face into her shoulder. “Yeah…” 

Mila hugs him tighter again, the physical pain making him momentarily forget his emotional pain.

* * *

Yuuri feels better when they exit the bathroom and head back to their office. Before Yuuri can enter the office however, someone grabs his arm.

“Yuuri,” Christophe says. “Come with me, please.”

Who could ever refuse those green eyes? Yuuri is helpless to the other man’s charms as he’s led away by Chris, leaving Mila behind. 

They head up to the seventh floor, where Chris has a small office space. They enter the room, Chris closing the door behind them. He motions for Yuuri to sit on one of the two chairs in the room. 

“So. Viktor.” Christophe sits down in the chair opposite to him and folds his hands together, leaning in closer to Yuuri. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri gulps. Even though he has no romantic attraction to the man sitting opposite to him, there’s something so incredibly magnetic about the other that he feels his body temperature rising. He tugs on the collar of his shirt. Is it getting hot in here?

“Yuuri, I want you to understand one thing before I start my speech: what Viktor did at the interview is inexcusable, and I think he’s an idiot.”

Yuuri blinks. “O…kay?”

“But!” Chris sits up straight and points one finger into the air. “I’ve known Viktor for a very long time now, and let me tell you something about him. He’s always been flirty, a bit too enthusiastic for his own good, very charming when meeting new people. He attracts people, he always has.” 

Even though it hurts thinking about Viktor, Yuuri can’t help but imagine Viktor and Christophe walking over a university campus together when they were younger. The entire town must’ve been in love with either, or both of them.

“But he’s never been that interested in other people as they have been in him. Sure, he’s had many flings, relationships and dates, but they’ve all stayed fairly superficial. Viktor’s never shared himself, until you came along. You changed something about him, Yuuri. He’s got his passion back, his joy in life.”

“His joy in life?” Yuuri sits up in his chair and folds his arms. “Surely that’s not because of me. Don’t joke with me, Chris, I’m very well aware I’m just another fling for as long as Viktor is in Detroit. He’ll forget all about me once he leaves.”

Chris eyes widen comically. “He’ll forget all about you? Don’t make me laugh! Yuuri, do you, such an attractive, sexy man, truly have that little faith in yourself that you can’t see how _smitten_ Viktor is with you?”

Yuuri leans back in shock. “Smitten?”

“Oh my god, you’re all a bunch of idiots. Yes, Yuuri. Viktor likes, adores, _loves_ you to bits. I don’t know how it happened so fast, but there’s something about you, Yuuri. You made Viktor enjoy life again and fall in love with you.”

Yuuri almost doesn’t believe him, but Chris knows Viktor the best out of anyone. Plus, he looks so sincere. He isn’t kidding. Yuuri rubs in his eyes, trying to get this new information to sink in. Then he straightens himself in the chair. 

“That’s all fine, but that doesn’t mean I can forgive him that easily. You say Viktor has never shared himself like he’s done with me, but why do I feel like I hardly know anything about him yet? He literally knows everything about me, and I’m not kidding when I say everything.”

Chris holds up his hands. “Viktor isn’t an easy person. He’s had a rough childhood, and when he had a burnout, he was so close to jumping over the edge. He has always had trouble sharing his personal life and emotions with others. But seeing the way he’s with you been these past weeks, I think he’s really been silently working on opening up to you. Yuuri, I really, really hope, for both your sakes, that you’re able to forgive him and move forward together. I think your future together could be really bright.”

“Thank you for explaining this to me. But it’s not that simple. He betrayed me, and that hurts. I can’t just forget about that.”

Chris nods in understanding. “I get that, Yuuri. But keep in mind what I said. If you feel the same way about him as he does about you, it might be true love you’re throwing away.”

Then, Chris walks over to the door opens it for Yuuri. Yuuri walks out, saying his goodbyes and heads back to the bathroom, locking himself into a stall. He needs to gather his thoughts in peace. Viktor apparently is in love with him, but betrayed him in the most painful way. All his secrets are out on the street, but Yuuri wants nothing more than to hold the snitch and never let him go. The dichotomy of his thoughts is driving him insane.

How did his life become a bloody romantic drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg only one real chapter to go!! and then an epilogue, i'm gonna make it extra fluffy because apparently i'm writing angst (so sorry!!!!!! i didn't see it coming either) and i love the fluff. more than anything, and also they deserve it


	10. All You Knead Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets wrapped up in a neat little bow, but it takes some time to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Miss Fame: it took me a while but i got there!  
> I'm sorry this took me so long to upload! Life got in the way and then I didn't like a part that I wrote so I had to rewrite it and I was struggling a lot and... anyway! Here it is! This will be the last full chapter, and I'll upload a short epilogue to wrap everything up (I had an idea that'll bring everything full circle... it's gonna be great (I hope I hope I hope)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :D

It’s Thursday afternoon and Yuuri is exhausted. He’s just gotten home from his day at work. He explains his relief at Mila’s reaction to Phichit in their living room, but has to gather his thoughts before he can tell Phichit what Chris told him.

“He said… Viktor loves me.”

Phichit’s eyes widen. “He does? He did? How… then why did that interview happen the way it did?”

Yuuri rubs his eyes. “I don’t know, Phichit. I’m getting a headache trying to make sense of everything. First of all, I can’t believe anyone could ever love me romantically, let alone Viktor.”

Phichit glares at him, which Yuuri ignores. 

“Second of all, if Chris is telling the truth, what would our future even look like? Traveling back and forth? One of us moving states? And third of all, I don’t even know if I can forgive Viktor.”

Phichit hums. “That makes sense. But I mean, Yuuri, why would Chris lie about Viktor’s feelings? If, as you thought, Viktor was just spending time with you for kicks, why would he be calling me fifteen times a day? And why would he have sent you that gorgeous, gorgeous bouquet?”

Yuuri’s head whips up. “Bouquet? What bouquet?”

Phichit opens his mouth and immediately closes it again. “Well…”

“Phichit! Why did you accept it? Why would you let anything sent by that man into our apartment when I haven’t made up my mind yet?”

Phichit looks ashamed. “It’s such a nice bouquet, Yuuri. It hurt my _soul_ thinking about it going to waste. Wait here.” He runs out to his bedroom and returns with an enormous bunch of flowers. It’s so colourful it almost hurts Yuuri’s eyes. “Look, I couldn’t let this go to waste, could I? I can use it for the opening party Saturday… I’m so sorry, but it’s so pretty!”

Yuuri purses his lips, pretending to look upset. But the flowers are so aesthetically pleasing, he has a hard time staying mad. “Are those… orchids? And blue roses? And those look like just feathers. Why can’t I stop looking at it?” 

“I know! Ugh, I hate Viktor, he even has the perfect taste in flowers.”

“That doesn’t matter! Fine, you already accepted it, so you can keep it. But I’m still trying to figure out my _life_ , Phichit.”

“True,” Phichit places the bouquet back in the sink because they don’t own a vase that can hold an arrangement of flowers that big and he walks back over to Yuuri. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know! I mean, I just…”

Their doorbell rings. 

“Who could that be?” Phichit wonders. “Did you order food?”

“No, I didn’t.”

Phichit and Yuuri just stare at each other for a bit. They both start when the doorbell rings again. 

“I’ll get it.” Phichit says, staying seated and staring Yuuri down. 

Yuuri squints his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get it. You want to make me suffer more, be my guest.” 

He hoists himself up from the chair and walks into the hallway. Who could be at their door at this time? A thought forms in Yuuri’s head when he’s already opening the door. It couldn’t possibly be… 

“Viktor.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor shoves his hands deeper into his coat pockets, looking incredibly stiff. Yuuri, not prepared for a face-to-face confrontation, can’t help but give Viktor a onceover. He looks strangely dishevelled. Yuuri’s never seen him look this tired. Even after their many nights of not-sleeping he didn’t have those purple bags under his eyes. His hair has lost its shine. What has Viktor been doing these past days?

“Please, Yuuri, let me explain.” 

Yuuri half-closes the door behind him and folds his arms. He leans against the doorpost, trying to hide how much his chest hurts from seeing Viktor again. Then, what Chris told him comes to mind. Maybe he should let him talk. “Fine. I’m listening.”

Viktor takes a deep breath. “So we recorded the interview last Thursday and it was all going well. I was going to announce the plans for Agape’s future and we would get more publicity and it would just be a really good career move. But, Yuuri, I think I went slightly insane. I shouldn’t have said what I did, I never should’ve opened my mouth in the first place.”

Yuuri bites his lips, tears starting to form into his eyes. “No. You shouldn’t have. But how could you do this to me, Viktor? Do you really care so little for me and my feelings?” His voice breaks.

Viktor gasps and makes a move as if to grab Yuuri’s hands, but he stops the movement halfway and draws it back again. “You think I don’t care about you? Yuuri, I care so much. I can’t stop thinking about you. That’s the problem! You’re always on my mind! That’s why I told so much about you, because you occupy all my thoughts all the time. It’s not an excuse, nothing is a good-enough excuse, but Yuuri, know that I… that I’m in love with you.”

Yuuri has to grab hold of the doorknob to not fall over.

“You’ve brought such joy into my life. I never thought I could fully enjoy being alive anymore, until you came along. And now I can’t imagine ever being without you again.” 

Yuuri’s tears have started falling freely. 

“Viktor…”

“And I understand if you need time, I understand if you need time to think about everything, but Yuuri, beautiful Yuuri, please forgive me. Let me make it up to you.”

Right at that moment, Phichit yanks open their front door, which Yuuri had been leaning against and almost causes him to fall over for real. “You!” he yells, poking Viktor in the chest. “How could you?! That’s my _best frien_ d you hurt. He doesn’t deserve this! He’s the most incredible person, and we trusted you, and you…”

Yuuri lays a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “He just apologized. And…”

Phichit glares at Viktor. “A simple apology won’t do! You traitor, you heartless monster, you…”

“I love Yuuri,” Viktor looks so sad. “I love Yuuri so much, and I can’t live with myself knowing he hates me and he’s hurting because of me.”

“Oh,” Phichit says, looking back and forth between the two saddest people he’s ever seen. “Oh.”

Yuuri closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Viktor, I… might have some feelings for you too. But I need time. Time to sort myself out. I don’t know if I can forgive you. Also,” he suddenly recalls. “There’s still a huge imbalance between us. Tell me what you were doing in New York before we first met.”

Viktor gets a pained expression on his face. “Yuuri, I…”

“Tell me about your parents. Tell me what your favourite film is. Tell me where you went when you had to call our second date short.”

Viktor bites his thumb nail.

“Yuuri… I can’t tell you all of those things. You wouldn’t want to hear them anyway, and… where I went… that’s a secret.”

“That’s the root of our problem, Viktor! You know everything about me, everything, literally everything! And about you… I know nothing! I don’t even know what kind of shampoo you normally use! I know nothing about your life in San Francisco except that you have a dog. I don’t know if you have a second name, who you usually spend Christmas with, what university you went to… if you even went to uni! I know nothing about you!”

Viktor’s eyes are downcast. “I…”

“I need time, Viktor. I need time to think, alone.” Yuuri says. He turns around, through the open door and walks back into their apartment, leaving Phichit and Viktor standing in front of their house. He sprints to his bedroom, trying to get his thoughts back in line. He jumps into his bed and draws the covers over him. Viktor doesn’t want to share himself with Yuuri. Viktor loves him back. Viktor doesn’t want to tell Yuuri anything about himself. Viktor loves him. Viktor is keeping a million secrets from him. _Viktor loves him_. But is that enough?

About ten minutes later, someone softly knocks on his open door. “Yuuri, can I come in?”  
Yuuri, sitting up, calls out a yes, fully expecting Phichit open his door. Instead, it’s Viktor. Yuuri sits up straighter. 

“Viktor, what are you _doing_ here? I thought I made it clear I needed some time alone.”

Viktor leans against the doorpost. “I thought about it and… I trust you, Yuuri. I want to tell you what’s been going on.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. “You do?”

“I do.” 

“Well,” Yuuri frowns. “Come in and sit down then.”

Viktor walks over to his desk chair and sits down in it. He leans forward and stares into Yuuri’s eyes. He clears his throat. “Okay… this might become a bit confusing. I have to say that I’ve never told the full story to anyone before, so tell me if it’s a mess.”

Yuuri nods.

“I didn’t have the most loving childhood, if I can understate it like that. I moved out with Chris as soon as I could. We studied marketing together at the university in St Petersburg. I was teaching ice-skating lessons to children as a part-time job when Nikolai Plisetsky found me. Do you know who that is?”

Yuuri shakes his head.

Viktor cracks a small smile. “We really should educate our employees more on the company’s history. Nikolai Plisetsky is the co-founder of Agape Cola. The other founder was my grandpa, who died before I was born. Nikolai had been running the company alone. It was quite small-scale, but he didn’t have any ambitions to take it to the next level. Plus, his daughter left her son with him so he now had to raise a child too.”

Yuuri can vaguely remember the name Plisetsky, and some rumours about a new heir showing up spring to mind. 

“Nikolai sought me out because he wanted to retire. His grandson was only like ten years old at this point and he’d heard I was doing quite well in my courses in marketing.”

“Were you?”

“Top of the class,” Viktor grins. “And I was young, enthusiastic, a tad naïve and excited to get an opportunity like this thrust into my hands. I knew my grandfather ran a company at some point but never looked into it too much. I enrolled in the online courses my university offered and convinced Chris to do the same. That didn’t take much, I think we would both have done anything for each other at that point. The good grades translated into clumsiness at first, but after some practice Chris and I made magic happen at Agape Cola, and it quickly grew into one of the biggest international beverage companies. And the rest is history.”

Viktor shifts in his chair, his posture growing tense once more. “So Chris and I have known each other for so long, he quickly noticed when I was losing myself. Several years into running the company, and I had lost interest in everything except making Agape the biggest, the most beautiful, the best brand out there. But while the company was on the rise, I was slowly falling. It got so bad at one point that Chris forced me to take a break.” 

Viktor’s laugh sounds hollow. “He locked me out of the company, bought me a plane ticket back to St Petersburg and arranged a place for me to sleep at Yakov’s, the guy who owned the skating rink I used to teach at when I was enrolled at university there. Before I knew it, I had been on a couch in Russia for four months, wallowing away, and Yakov had had enough. He all but dragged me out of bed and got me on the ice again. I started teaching again, and this is where I met Yuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. “Yuuri who?”

“Yuri with one u, Yuri Plisetsky, Nikolai’s grandson. He’d grown into quite the feisty kid.” Viktor shakes his head, smiling at the fond memory. “He was so angry, but underneath the hard shell was the softest character. It just took some chipping at the armour.”

Yuuri pulls the covers of his bed a bit higher around his shoulders, and he forces down a smile when he imagines Viktor befriending a small, angry Russian kid named Yuri. Honestly, what are the chances?

“So we grew closer and ended up spending a lot of time together. I helped him study and taught him how to ride a bike. Once, we were out, riding out bikes together on a sunny day, I realized how beautiful life could be and I shouldn’t be wasting it all on work. It was like my eyes had been opened, and I started doing things that made me happy. I painted, I skated, I volunteered at retirement homes and animal shelters and I spent a lot of time with the Plisetsky’s. When Chris suggested I should try coming back at the company because, his words, not mine, it missed me, I had to think long and hard about it. Yuri was almost turning eighteen, and I’d been away from Agape Cola and out of the public eye for almost five years at this point. It was tough.”

“But you decided to come back.”

Viktor looks up at Yuuri. “I did. Agape Cola is where I found my first passion, and Chris and I built it almost from the ground up. And after those years away, I had more faith in myself to be able to balance my work and personal life better. And if I wouldn’t manage, I’d always have Chris, and a family in St Petersburg to have my back.” 

Yuuri feels his heart clench when he realizes how much he wants Viktor to be happy. Don’t become too soft, he immediately scolds himself. Hear him out first.

“So I packed my bags and returned to my empty apartment in San Francisco. It was very hard to not immediately fall back into my old, workaholic habits, but Chris helped me find my footing. He suggested we’d do a tour of all the Agape departments across the United States to reconnect with the company and get back into the game. That’s how I ended up in the plane next to you, going from the New York manufacturers to the Detroit offices.”

Yuuri exhales. This is where their story starts. “But… what’s the big secret then? What couldn’t you tell me before? That you went to St Petersburg?”

“While that’s technically not public knowledge either yet, that’s not what’s supposed to stay under wraps. See, Nikolai is still a large shareholder of Agape Cola, and Yuri will get ownership of those shares when he becomes an adult. And because we’ve spent so much time together the past years, he’s gotten it into his head that he’d like to join Chris and I in San Francisco as soon as that happens. But Nikolai and I think he’s too young to take such a step.”

Yuuri nods slowly. “So… the secret is that there’s a third CEO on the way?”

Viktor laughs. “Basically! I have to say, Chris and I would be stupid to not let Yuri take his part at some point, he’s already proven himself to be quite a genius when it comes to marketing and business. You should’ve seen him selling fidget spinners with a huge profit several years ago. I couldn’t believe my eyes when he came back from school with more money I had when I was eighteen! But Agape Cola has grown so big now, and Chris has been in the public eye for so long now, almost having a A-list celebrity status. And I’ve been the target of several articles in gossip magazines since I’ve made my reappearance. We wouldn’t want to subject Yuri to that yet, not before he’s finished university and can make a more informed decision about what he’ll be getting himself into.”

“That’s… such a wise thing to do.”

“I can be wise when I try! When we’ve tried to explain this to Yuri though, he tends to yell at us and run away. It’s why I’ve had to leave during our second first date. Yuri had disappeared off to somewhere and Nikolai couldn’t find him. I’ve always had more luck at locating him, but that’s a hard thing to do when you’re like three oceans away. I think he might be acting out because he misses me sometimes… He knows I’ll fly across the world for him, and he abuses that power whenever he seems fit. It’s also where I went off to when Chris cut our date short.”

Yuuri smiles softly. “It sure seems like he cares a lot about you. If he’s willing to follow you here, leaving St Petersburg behind like that.”

“Yuri has a strange way of showing affection, but I think he looks up to me a lot. That’s why it’s so important to me to protect him, as long as I’m able to.” Viktor lets out a long exhale and leans back in the chair, indicating the end of his story.

“Thank you for sharing. Your story will be safe with me.”

Viktor looks at Yuuri, relieved and grateful. “Thank you, Yuuri. That really means a lot. But… how about us?”

Yuuri bites his lip, having dreaded this question. “Viktor… I’m really glad you decided to trust me, but there’s still so much between us that I need to work out first. I need more time?”

Viktor nods, looking determined. “Of course. Take all the time you need.” He makes to walk out of the room, stopping at the door and turning back around. “But please know that I love you.”

Yuuri’s heart does a little squeeze. “I’ll call you- oh no. I threw my phone out of a window. I’ll call you with Phichit’s phone?”

Viktor nods. He turns around and walks out of Yuuri’s sight. He lets himself fall back on his bed. There’s so much information he needs to process.

* * *

Yuuri hears Phichit and Viktor talk softly, too quiet for him to make out the words. Then, he hears Phichit softly close the front door and make his way over to Yuuri’s room. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri hums a yes. He pulls the covers down a bit, revealing his face. 

“What’s up?”

Phichit stifles a laugh and sits down on his bed. “Glad to see you’re still breathing. So, what are your thoughts?”

Yuuri pulls the cover back over his face. He whines. “I don’t know, Phichit! He _loves_ me.”

“He does. He does love you.” Phichit says quietly. Yuuri takes a peek at his face, which has a thoughtful expression. Phichit lets out a deep sigh. “What have you gotten yourself into?”

Yuuri frowns. “What do I do, Phichit? I fell in love with someone, and somehow they love me back, but they’ve already broken my heart once. And we have not even started dating! I don’t want to set myself up for more disappointment.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I would definitely understand it if you’d rather tell him no, and never see him again.”

“That does make sense, doesn’t it?” Yuuri scrunches up his nose. “Then why is every fibre in my body screaming to hold him close?”

“Really?” Phichit asks. 

“I really want to hold him, and kiss him, and… you get the picture. And even if he just told me his Big Secret… there’s so much about him that I don’t know. Should I just have blind faith that eventually he might tell me where he learned to speak English so well, or what his favourite biscuit is, or if he prefers coffee or tea?”

“I really don’t know, Yuuri. I don’t have full faith in him, but… I don’t want you to regret having said no in the future. I want you to be happy.”

Yuuri sighs. “Me too. I would like nothing more.”

Phichit and Yuuri stay on the bed like this for a while, staring at nothing, sitting together in silence.

* * *

The remaining hours of Thursday and Friday pass by in a blur, and suddenly it’s Saturday. It’s complete chaos in the Phichit-Yuuri apartment, not just because Yuuri still doesn’t have one single clue about what to do about the Viktor-situation, it’s also the night of the opening party for Phichit’s second bakery, which he has officially called ‘All You Knead is Love’, believe it or not. Of course, this is a huge deal for Yuuri’s roommate, so for today he’s decided to set his own troubles aside and he’s going to be there for Phichit for a change. 

But, Phichit actually doesn’t need anybody to be there for him. He just needs everyone to get out of his way so he can do what he does best: create an chaos that only he can make sense of, that results in a mouth-watering selection of baked goods and an amazing atmosphere. 

So, Yuuri just sits on a chair in a corner in the kitchen of All You Knead is Love, leaning against the wall, while Phichit whirls around him. He flies in and out of the kitchen, enthusiastically telling everyone what to do, to straighten out the tablecloth, to let this batch of raisin-cranberry scones bake for 2 minutes and 17 seconds more, to hang the garlands 10 centimetres higher. His employees, all loyal to Phichit like puppies to their human, do whatever he says. And boy, are they good at their job.

Yuuri admires the happenings around him. He saw Phichit build his first bakery (called Flour Power) from the ground up. With blood, sweat, tears, a lot of dedication and love, Phichit managed to secure a small place just outside the city centre. The past 2 years, he’s been pouring his heart and soul into making it work, and work it did. Flour Power has flourished to become one of the most popular locations in Detroit. When Phichit landed the number one spot of food places to check out in Detroit in a popular travel guide, Phichit and Yuuri were over the moon and celebrated for almost a week. 

Yuuri smiles, feeling nostalgic. He can’t believe (or actually he can, because his friend is simply just that incredible) that it has come to this: a huge, second location in the city centre. He’s so proud of Phichit, and he’s so excited for him about the opening party tonight that Yuuri is able to mostly set aside his messed up emotions for one night and be happy and present for his friend. 

As the time of the party draws near, Phichit chases Yuuri out of the kitchen. “Shoo! I need to focus, and finish the last decorations. Go join the other guests and enjoy the party!”

“Fine,” Yuuri says while Phichit is already physically pushing him. “I’m already gone! Good luck, you’re incredible!”

Phichit smiles brightly and gives Yuuri a final push. 

Yuuri walks into the café part of the shop, and it’s beautifully decorated. It looks so cosy and cute, pastel colours mixed with vintage looking furniture. It’s also absolutely packed. Phichit has invited all of his friends, he flew over his family from Thailand and he has invited all of the regulars who have been coming by his first bakery almost every day. Yuuri recognizes most of them. He makes the rounds, making small talk with the people he knows (and with some that he doesn’t, because he’s having a good day). 

The lights suddenly dim. Candy Man by Christina Aguilera starts playing. Yuuri rolls his eyes. Of course Phichit wants to make a dramatic, cheerful entrance. 

Phichit sashays into the room, followed by tables on wheels being rolled in after him, every available surface filled with delicious-looking pastries and cakes. 

“Welcome, everyone!” Phichit looks so happy, and Yuuri has to squeeze his fists into a ball to keep himself from making some kind of embarrassing, emotional noise. “I’m so happy you’re all here, to witness the official opening of All You Knead is Love! I worked really hard on this, but it wouldn’t be possible without any of you. So for that, thank you!” He takes a small bow as the room cheers and claps.

“But!” Phichit says, effectively shushing his guests. “The best is yet to come. Please bring out; the monster, the giant, the Kraken, the love of my life, my life’s work.”

The swing doors behind him open, and in rolls the biggest cake Yuuri has ever seen. A gasp of wonder goes through the room. It’s as lavishly decorated as a wedding cake, but different coloured layers. At least 16 layers of pastel-coloured cakes, with buttercream in between, are stacked upon each other, with an arrangement of coloured decorative flowers cascading down the side. It perfectly matches the aesthetic of the decoration of the bakery. Yuuri is pretty sure a person could fit in there. And even though half the city seems to be there, Yuuri wonders how they will ever finish eating that. It’s big enough to feed the whole country!

“Behold, the greatest cake you ever did see!” Phichit walks around it, gesturing with his arms and looking so proud. “To cut the first piece, I’d like to invite my roommate, my best friend, my mostly platonic soulmate, Yuuri Katsuki, to help me.”

Yuuri puts one hand to his chest, not sure he’s heard it right. 

“Yuuri, without you and your endless patience and support, I wouldn’t be here. You never fail to cheer me up, you’re always there for me, and you’ve gone through some rough times lately. If anyone deserves a massive piece of cake, it’s you! Please come forward!”

Yuuri has never liked to be the centre of attention, but he knows most of the people here and this gesture is so kind that he steps over his fears and walks towards his friend and closer to the cake, which towers over him.

“Phichit… I don’t know what to say! I’m so proud of you!”

Phichit gives Yuuri a quick hug. When they pull back and look at each other’s faces, Phichit seems to look back anxiously at Yuuri’s wide grin. “Thanks, my dude. Now, if you stand here, I’ll quickly go get a knife.”

Yuuri shrugs Phichit’s facial expression off. It must be the wariness of cutting up the love of his life, his monster, this humongous cake. “Wow, Phichit!” Yuuri looks up at the cake. “You’ve really outdone yourself, it looks amazi-“

 

Viktor jumps out of the cake. 

 

Yuuri’s heart stops. 

“MY FAVOURITE PIZZA TOPPING IS PINEAPPLE!” Viktor yells. He’s wearing a bowtie around his neck and some sexy underwear and… nothing else. That doesn’t help Yuuri’s brain comprehend the situation at all.

“I… what?” Yuuri manages, stumbling back in shock.

“My favourite pizza topping is pineapple! I believe in astrology! I have been looking at apartments for sale here ever since I saw you at work the first day! I thought I could never love anything as much as my dog! I might be balding but I refuse to accept that! 

“Viktor…” Yuuri’s mouth hangs open as Viktor starts to climb down from the cake. Clearly, neither him nor Phichit have thought this through, as Viktor has to actually step into the tiered cake to get down. A quick glance over at Phichit shows his pained expression, but Yuuri can’t bring himself to care. Finally, Viktor lands on the ground in front of Yuuri, feet covered in pink icing. “I’m afraid of the dark, my favourite film is Notting Hill but I tell everyone it’s the Godfather because I want to seem cool, I hate wearing suits, I can eat an entire jar of speculoos for breakfast, I’ve always wanted to do a couple’s Halloween costume as Iron Man and Captain America, I get really uncomfortable about bellybuttons, I almost forgot how to speak English while I was away, I sing Taylor Swift songs in the shower and most important of all: I love you, Yuuri.” 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry,” Yuuri whispers to himself while Viktor (covered in cake) steps closer to him. 

Viktor grabs his left hand and puts his other on Yuuri’s cheek, smearing buttercream frosting and cake crumbs all over his face. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. I want to fully share myself with you, in every way possible.” 

Yuuri doesn’t think his heart has ever been so close to exploding. Viktor wants to share his everything with him. He’s so vulnerable, all for Yuuri. Yuuri can’t make any other decision than say the words back to him, heart and head overflowing with love and hope.

“I love you too,” Yuuri whispers. He scrapes his throat. “I love you too.” He says, this time a bit louder. 

Viktor’s face breaks into the biggest smile Yuuri has ever seen. He leans down, takes Yuuri into his arms and kisses his breath away. 

Phichit whoops, several flashes go off, and the guests around them burst into applause, god knows what they must be thinking, but Yuuri can’t even seem to get himself to be embarrassed about being kissed in public by a man dressed in a bowtie and a pair of boxers covering them both in icing, not when the future is looking so incredibly bright.

 

Life has never been sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh and that's it (almost! except for the epilogue!)!!
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my friend who proofread most of this and came up with the name 'All You Knead Is Love', it's incredibly perfect; thank you, friend.
> 
> And now to thank everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments so far! I wish you could see my reaction, how happy it makes me to see people are actually making an effort to comment something, it melts me so hard if you get what I'm saying
> 
> thank you thank you!! and i really hope you enjoyed this ending! stay tuned for the epilogue :D


	11. Epilogue

Everyone keeps secrets. Some little white lies, small things you hide from your partner and friends to keep them happy. And sometimes, you have good reason to. Sometimes, it’s perfectly okay to keep a few things to yourself. 

Viktor Nikiforov can count his secrets on two hands.

 

1\. Even though he adamantly and vehemently denies it to Yuuri, sometimes he goes to sleep too late because he’s been reading fluffy fanfics about their relationship because some are just too cute.

2\. Viktor quietly turned around when he walked in on Chris in a pink babydoll dress doing something that looked like couple’s yoga with his then-boyfriend, but he still doesn’t exactly know what he saw and he’s not sure he wants to know.

3\. Yuuri was so proud after building their IKEA furniture for their then-new Detroit apartment that Viktor didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d done almost everything that could’ve gone wrong, wrong. Viktor is counting his lucky stars that Phichit was too nice and hasn’t told Yuuri yet that Viktor had been rebuilding their furniture one by one for months after Yuuri went to bed.

4\. Viktor has to quietly blink away his tears every time he’s watching Shrek and the Hallelujah song comes on.

5\. He has been having the biggest crush on Lenjamin McButtons from The Gay and Wondrous Life of Caleb Gallo ever since he squinted his eyes and muttered those sneaky sneakies.

6\. When Viktor claimed he was out shopping for toys for Makkachin’s birthday, he was actually picking out a ring.

7\. After seeing their sales skyrocket when Yuuri was in charge of his first marketing campaign last year, Viktor had to pretend like he didn’t feel like a proud dad (but he absolutely did).

8\. He doesn’t know what a mullet is and at this point, he’s too afraid to ask and he doesn’t dare Google it because it’s probably something sexual he won’t be able to unsee.

9\. He doesn’t actually like the taste of Agape Cola, and he prefers Pepsi.

And finally, 10. Tonight, celebrating their five year anniversary together by recreating their first (technically second date), Viktor is going to propose to Yuuri.

 

But, everyone keeps a few secrets. And sometimes, that’s perfectly okay.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine them walking down the aisle to can’t help falling in love with you, by twenty one pilots, who would absolutely be there to play it live because Viktor and Yuuri are lowkey (highkey) the best kind-of celeb couple. and then the end of all things by panic at the disco (who would also be there) will be playing somewhere, and their first slow dance as a married couple will be to not with haste by mumford and sons (who would, of course, undoubtedly, also be there because That's Just How It's Going To Be), and Phichit will make the most epic wedding cake in the history of wedding cakes, and he and Yuri (bc ofc Yuri loves Yuuri A Whole Lot even though he pretends not to) and Chris will all be crying a lot, in different states of obviousness, because that’s how i imagine it and it'll be beautiful and hhgfjmghfj
> 
> oh and they sing the death of a bachelor during the karaoke at their joint bachelor party of course
> 
>  
> 
> So that’s officially a wrap!!! I can’t believe it!!! it’s done! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed reading it, I really enjoyed writing it at the very least! This is kind of like my ode to the beautiful love that Viktor and Yuuri have, I fell of the couch during episode 7 of yoi, I love them Too Much. I especially enjoyed every single comment and kudo, it warms my heart and thank you thank you THANK YOU all the most!
> 
> I also wanted to say, if you enjoyed the story then you should absolutely pick up the book Can you keep a secret? by Sophie Kinsella if you can, it’s a million times funnier than this! I’m also pretty sure it’s gonna be made into a movie sometime (soon?), I have really high hopes for it! If it’s even half as funny as the book it should be amazing. It’ll probably make me look back on this fic once it’s out! :)
> 
> and, if anyone makes any art based on this pleeeease put a link in the comments! I think I’d actually explode from appreciation and love, but in a good way, you know?! :D 
> 
> anyway, THANKS AGAIN! I love & appreciate you all!!


End file.
